Le basilic humain
by Akira-yaoi-fic
Summary: Tout le monde savait que le Survivant avait disparu alors qu'il n'avait que 3 ans. Ce que personne ne savait c'était qu'un basilic était né au moment de cette dite disparition. Lorsque Voldemort est fasciné par cet être qui ne se revendique plus du tout humain.
1. Chapter 1

Lord Voldemort avait l'habitude de se faire obéir, personne n'osait contester ses ordre, ou alors il fallait être fou pour essayer. Alors lorsqu'un elfe de maison vint lui dire qu'il était impossible de faire le ménage dans le manoir de Serpentard, il ne prit pas la peine d'écouter l'ignoble créature et cria pendant un moment, enfin il posa la question importante qu'il devait savoir.

« Et pourquoi, esclave, cela t'es t-il impossible de faire le ménage dans mon manoir ? »

Rugit-il de sa voix froide, menaçante et autoritaire. Voldemort était un home au physique parfait, il se dégageait de lui un charisme incroyable qui faisait qu'on l'écoutait et on lui obéissait naturellement. Cependant lorsque son elfe de maison vint à sa rencontre pour lui dire que son ordre était impossible à réaliser, son beau visage d'Apollon refléta sa colère et chacun des mangemorts eut un frisson d'anticipation, qu'il était impressionnant leur futur roi ! Qu'il était beau et puissant, le voir ainsi s'énerver contre quelqu'un d'autre était un plaisir délectable. Lorsque vous étiez victime de cette colère on en tremblait et on avait peur de ne pas pouvoir marcher durant l'heure suivante tant ses doloris étaient puissants. Cependant l'elfe se punit lui-même, se frappant la tête au sol, répandant son sang sur le sol de marbre, le pauvre était fixer de part en part par tous les mangemorts présents vu qu'il était arrivé au bon milieu d'une réunion.

« Mon maître, il-il y a un monstre dans votre demeure … il a tué plusieurs d'entre nous … _répliqua le presque animal en tremblotant, il avait plus peur de la créature qu'il les avait attaqué plutôt que son maître._

\- Quelle genre de créature Dinky ? _Demanda de sa voix la plus doucereuse le seigneur des ténèbres._

-Des serpents mon maître lui obéissait. Il savait que nous allions venir … il nous a attaqué, c'était un dragon je crois …

-Un dragon dans mon manoir ? _Le visage de l'homme laissa échapper un rire froid._ Je t'assure Dinky que si tu m'as menti, tu vivras pire que la mort. _L'elfe de maison s'agenouilla plus bas que terre._ Severus, Lucius.

-Oui maître ? _Demandèrent les deux mangemorts en chœur._

-Vous m'accompagnez. »

Le mage noir, rempli de fierté et de prestance, se leva et marcha vers les barrières anti transplanage vite suivi des deux personnes qu'il avait appelé.

Severus Snape était un jeune homme très doué en potion, surnommé Prince de Sang mêlé, c'était une personne froide et désagréable qui portait toujours un masque sauf à de rares occasions où l'on pouvait voir son adorable sourire.

Lucius Malfoy était d'un an plus âgé que Severus, il ne craignait rien, il était puissant, beau et riche. Il était marié et avait un fils, il avait comme Severus, embrassé les idéaux du seigneur des ténèbres à bras ouverts.

Les trois hommes transplanèrent vers le manoir Serpentard. Ils arrivèrent dans le hall d'entrée, ici et là des traces de sang maculaient les murs, un cadavre d'elfe de maison étaient à leurs pieds et un constat vint à eux, Dinky n'avait pas menti.

Des serpents en grand nombre vinrent les « accueillir », sifflant des menaces de morts et leur ordonnant de partir sinon, leur prince allait arriver. Tom leur répondit calmement.

 **« C'est ma demeure, je suis un parleur alors allez dire à votre « prince » de dégager d'ici. »**

La vingtaine de serpents se fixèrent surpris, les parleurs étaient rares mais ils lui obéirent et le seigneur des ténèbres eut le déplaisir d'entendre un ricanement sifflé, c'était impressionnant, le seul animal qui n'avait jamais eu un pareil rire était le basilic de Poudlard. Les deux mangemorts tremblaient de peur, ne sachant pas à quoi s'attendre mais finalement un petit serpent de couleur orangé rouge vint à leur rencontre et leur siffla de la suivre. Heureusement que Nagini n'était pas là, sinon Voldemort aurait été sûr qu'elle se serait retourné contre lui au profit de ses amis reptiliens, comme toute femme, Nagini était une garce qui changeait d'amis comme de culotte.

Le mage noir commença à avancer et ils arrivèrent à un grand salon, les serpents grouillaient en un nombre impressionnant, les fauteuils et autre assises avaient étés placés contre un mur et un animal immense se tenait dans la pièce, atteignant presque le plafond. Là encore, il y avait du sang un peu partout et des cadavres d'elfes se faisaient dévorer par des reptiles.

Le basilic était énorme. Presque 10 mètres et plus si cela était possible, il était d'un noir le plus pur, ses yeux émeraudes fendus en leur milieu fixaient les nouveaux arrivés avec un regard froid et calculateur. Ses écailles brillaient sous la seule lumière du lieu, la lumière pâle de la lune. Malgré sa taille il paraissait très jeune, chaque serpent se postait à ses côtés, on reconnaissait sa supériorité et Tom se reconnaissait bien là avec ses mangemorts. Sa couronne sur la tête était dressé, menaçante, le serpent ouvrit la gueule pour laisser échapper sa langue, pour goûter l'air et aussitôt les odeurs des sorciers lui arrivèrent et il ne pouvait qu'affirmer que celui du devant sentait réellement bon. Il se redressa de toute sa taille, faisant trembler encore plus le brun et le blond qui était venus accompagner le seigneur des ténèbres, malgré le fait que leurs baguettes étaient dans leurs mains, ils n'étaient pas rassurés.

 **« Que me vaut donc cette visite ?** _Malgré son ricanement de plus tôt, Tom pouvait voir à quel point l'animal était jeune, c'était pourtant étrange car sa taille attestait d'un basilic beaucoup plus ancien._

 **-Ceci est ma demeure, prince de pacotille. Je tiens à la récupérer.** _Rien qu'avec son don de fourchelangue, Tom espérait faire peur à l'animal, il ne tenait pas tant que ça à tuer un si magnifique spécimen et les serpents étaient naturellement voué à ses ordres grâce à sa magie hérité de Serpentard lui-même cependant le serpent ne fit que lui rire à la figure._

 **-Mais qu'avons-nous là ? Un humain qui essaie de m'impressionner. Personne ne peut me faire peur !** _Siffla t-il violemment, sa queue frappant avec force le sol en marbre. Tous les serpents en firent de même, un combat se préparait._

 **-Obéis donc à mon autorité naturelle !** _Lui cria Tom avec colère et laissant un peu de sa magie s'échapper ce qui eut effet de faire taire tous les autres serpents qui scandaient des « Combats » entre l'intrus et leur prince._

 **\- Pour qui te prends-tu ? Tu es sur mon territoire ici ce n'est pas la magie qui me feras obéir, je n'obéis à personne et encore moins à un homme.** _Le serpent s'approcha du seigneur des ténèbres et se faisant, frappa Severus et Lucius lourdement avec sa queue, les autres serpents en profitèrent pour se servir de leurs corps pour les ligoter et surtout leur priver de leurs baguettes. Le basilic s'enroula autour du grand mage noir. Soudain l'horloge sonna, le serpent s'agita un peu plus quand un autre reptile s'écria._

 **-Mon prince ! Replions nous, nous ne pouvons pas rester plus longtemps, vous savez ce qui risque d'arriver !**

 **-La ferme ! Je ne partirais pas tant que l'homme ici présent n'aura pas appris que je lui suis supérieur !** _Cria t-il avec colère avant de saisir le dit homme avec sa queue, ce dernier ne réagit pas, tenant toujours sa baguette dans sa main._

-ENDOLORIS ! »

Hurla l'homme tout en lançant le sortilège de couleur rouge sur l'animal qui commença crier sa douleur imaginaire, il se recroquevilla sur lui-même quand le sortilège cessa le mage noir lui demanda d'une voix emplie de venin.

 **« Je fais de la magie, obéis moi basilic !** _Un simple rire lui répondit, provenant de l'animal autrefois torturé quand une vague de magie impressionnante._

 **-Jamais de la vie sale … »**

Le dernier sifflement flotta dans les airs quand le basilic regarda l'heure, il était minuit. Il cria d rage, du moins c'est ce qu'il semblait à l'homme brun aux yeux rubis et sans qu'il ne puisse rajouter autre chose, la forme du basilic laissa place à un jeune homme d'environ 16 ans, habillé seulement d'une cape d'un vert profond mais le jeune ne sembla pas s'en rendre compte puisqu'il regarda ses mains avant de relever son regard vert, pétillant de rage sur le seigneur des ténèbres.

 **« Vous allez payer ! »**

Lui cria t-il avant qu'il ne saute sur l'homme, le faisant basculer en arrière l'adolescent essaya de le frapper au visage mais Tom était bien plus fort physiquement et le retourna tout en pointant sa baguette sur le cou du plus jeune. Ce dernier avait encore les yeux fendus en leur milieu et quelques écailles présentes sur son corps. Cependant il restait toujours aussi colérique et réussit à donner un coup de genou à l'homme avant de le pousser sur le côté et lui prendre sa baguette. Son corps nu seulement recouvert d'une cape se leva, tenant la baguette du puissant lord dans sa main droite. Il ressentait un sentiment de puissance quand le bout de bois se connecta à son noyau magique, le seigneur des ténèbres ne prit que quelques secondes avant de se lever et préparer ses poings, ils étaient face à face. Prêts à s'entretuer.

 **« Qui es tu ?**

 **-Vous savez très bien que les serpents sauvages n'ont pas de noms. Je crois qu'à une époque lointaine je me nommais Harry, et vous homme parleur ?** _Ils commencèrent à tourner en rond, toujours face à face, sous le regard effrayé de Lucius et Severus._

 **-Je suis Lord Voldemort, je suis sûr que tu as déjà entendu parler de moi.**

 **-Je suis un serpent parleur, je n'en ai que faire des paroles d'hommes.**

 **-Tu es humain actuellement.**

 **-Rien n'empêche que vous m'avez défié en empiétant sur mon territoire ! »**

D'un informulé, Harry lança un sort de couleur rouge sur son ennemi, Voldemort qui évita d'un saut en avant et en profita pour passer au corps à corps. Les coups s'enchaînaient rapidement, de pieds ou de poings, aucun des deux ne voulaient abandonner lorsque soudain, le seigneur des ténèbres fit tomber son adversaire, lui tombant dessus et attrapant ses poignets pour les poser au dessus de sa tête. L'adolescent était essoufflé et avait des bleus partout, le mage noir n'était pas mieux. Rubis contre émeraude ils fixèrent un moment, reprenant leur souffle et le jeune garçon acceptant le fait qu'il ait perdu.

 **« J'ai gagné.**

 **-Si j'étais encore serpent, j'aurais gagné, vous le savez tout comme moi.**

 **-Peut-être bien, mais je te trouve mieux en humain. Je suppose que tu ne connais pas ton nom de famille, cher Survivant.** _Les serpents libérèrent les deux mangemorts qui s'approchèrent des deux parleurs au sol, Severus prit la parole._

-Qui est-ce ?

-Notre grand ami, Harry Potter qui a disparu voilà 13 ans.

-Mais c'est impossible maître, il est supposé être mort !

-à croire que non. »

 _FLASH BACK, TREIZE ANS PLUS TÔT._

Un jeune garçon, qui devait avoir trois ans tout au plus, sale avec des vêtements beaucoup trop grands pour lui jouait tranquillement dans un parc, ce qui le différenciait des autres c'est que ce jeune garçon jouait dans des buissons, à l'abri de tout regard come s'il voulait se cacher du monde.

Cette hypothèse était totalement fondée, la tante et l'oncle du petit brun étaient des gens haineux envers lui et dès qu'ils voyaient un sourire sur son doux visage ils s'arrangeaient pour le faire disparaître avec une parole méchante et blessure, bien sûr leur fils, Dudley avait suivi le même chemin voir pire, il s'amusait à frapper son pauvre cousin plus frêle et fragile que lui.

Le brun aux yeux émeraudes, caché derrière de grosses lunettes rondes, s'amusait avec ce pouvoir secret que lui seul possédait à faire voler des fleurs tout autour de lui, comme si ces dites fleurs étaient des danseuses qui s'amusaient dans les airs. Ce spectacle féérique aurait pu attendrir n'importe qui mais Vernon Dursley ne faisait pas parti de ces gens, quand il vit le jeu auquel s'abonnait son filleul, son énorme visage se colora de rouge, faisant ressortir son obésité. Il s'approcha d'un pas rageur vers le pauvre enfant qui ne pouvait que le fixer arriver, horriblement effrayé par cet homme qui n'hésiterait pas à le frapper.

La peur le dévora.

Purement et simplement le pauvre enfant se laissa consumé par la peur d'une punition, sa magie répondant à cet appel, l'enfant laissa place à un serpent d'environ 50 centimètres, qui fixa l'homme approchant de ses yeux mortels, l'homme mourut sur le coup. Face à ce basilic.

Peut-être que s'il avait été un sorcier capable d'occlumentie il aurait pu fermer son esprit suffisamment pour avoir le temps de détourner le regard mais l'homme mourut ainsi. Vite suivi de sa femme, Pétunia Dursley, qui inquiète de ne pas voir revenir son mari et son horrible filleul, s'était approché.

Elle aussi avait regardé le serpent, d'un regard dégoûté et froid cependant le mal était fait, la moldue avait fixé des yeux le basilic. Elle mourut aussitôt, le regard toujours aussi dégoûté.

Quant à Harry, il n'avait pas compris ce qu'il s'était passé, un coup il était humain, le suivant un serpent. Curieux et effrayé, il s'approcha de son oncle, pensant qu'il était tout bêtement tombé dans les pommes, il rampa sur lui mais l'homme n'eut aucune réaction, il recommença son action avec la femme mais là encore, aucune réaction. Il resta quelques minutes à leurs côtés, espérant qu'ils se réveillent mais un autre homme, un inconnu fit son apparition dans les buissons, Harry le fixa de ses émeraudes et là encore l'homme tomba, mort.

Le pauvre enfant, faute de ne savoir que faire d'autre, s'enfuit sans demander son reste.

 _FIN FLASH BACK. RETOUR PRESENT._

" **Qu'allez vous fait de moi ?**

 **-Déjà reprendre mon territoire. Tu ne sais sans doute pas que tu es sorcier.**

 **-Je sais beaucoup de choses, rassurez vous.** _Le seigneur des ténèbres se leva mais Harry resta au sol, dans sa position de vaincu._

 **-Sans doute pas assez pour me battre.**

 **-Si ma magie n'en ferait pas qu'à sa tête je serais vainqueur à l'heure qui l'est.**

 **-Tu ne connais pas les vêtements ?**

 **-Un serpent n'en n'a pas besoin, Lord Voldemort.** _Le mage noir lui attrapa la main et leva sans difficulté le corps mince mais musclé du plus jeune._

 **-Tu marque un point. Que vas-tu faire cher basilic ?**

 **-Chercher un nouveau territoire, cela me semble logique.** _Harry commença à marcher en direction de la sortie, sa cape volant calmement derrière lui, lui donnant un aspect princier. Tom le héla._

 **-Attends, tu ne vas pas partir comme ça. Nous sommes des hommes.**

 **-Vous en êtes un. Cela fait longtemps que j'ai refusé mon humanité.** _Harry posa une main sur sa poitrine._ **J'ai un cœur de serpent, je ne saurais pas m'intégrer avec vos … compagnons.** _Sans faire attention aux mangemorts qui avaient décidés de regarder le plafond, Tom s'approcha rapidement du plus jeune, il le plaqua contre un mur et plaça sa jambe entre les deux jambes nus du jeune brun._

 **-Alors intègres-toi seulement avec moi.** _Sa main caressa les lèvres fines et rosées de son vis-à-vis._ **Je peux t'en apprendre des choses.** _Le jeune Potter poussa un bruit indigné._

 **-Vous n'avez rien à m'apprendre, je suis un basilic ! Le plus puissant des serpents, si je reste c'est uniquement parce que je n'ai nulle part où aller. Espèce de deux pattes sans cervelle.**

 **-Quel insulte profonde et choquante provenant de cette petit gorge aussi innocente.** _Les yeux d'Harry prirent l'aspect de ceux de son animal, fendus en leur milieu._

 **-Je ne suis pas innocent. »**

Le plus jeune s'écarta du mage noir en le frappant puis s'éloigna dans un couloir, ruminant ses pensées. Et dire qu'il avait mené une vie tellement paisible dans ce manoir, il avait fallut qu'un Voldemort de ses deux vienne tout briser.


	2. Chapter 2

Le jeune homme autrefois serpent sortit de la pièce sans un regard en arrière, sa cape volant librement derrière lui, soulignant ses fesses fermes et rondes, bien qu'il n'en n'ait pas conscience. Severus et Tom, les deux seuls célibataires de la pièce déglutirent devant tant de beauté, seul Lucius n'avait pas eut de réaction, Narcissa lui suffisait amplement.

« C'était vraiment Harry Potter maître ? _Demanda le blond._

-En effet, je suppose qu'il va continuer à rester même si je lui ai montré que j'étais supérieur à lui.

-Nous n'avons pas compris maître, si ce n'est pas trop indiscret, que s'est-il passé ? _Demanda le bras droit du lord._

-Severus, les serpents ont un caractère territorial, comme il était sous sa forme animale, il a voulu nous chasser. Cependant c'est à présent mon territoire puisque j'ai réussis à le vaincre, j'ai réussi à le faire rester. Je veux que vous ne parliez à personne de ce que vous avez vu ici.

-Très bien, maître. »

Répondirent les deux mangemorts. Ils retournèrent au manoir Malfoy pour finir leur réunion et Tom en profita pour faire nettoyer le manoir Serpentard par des elfes de maison, maintenant que c'était son territoire, Harry n'oserait pas attaquer, du moins tant que les elfes ne l'embêtent pas.

Mais après tout, que valait la vie d'une de ces créatures ?

 _FLASH BACK._

Harry avait vécu quelques semaines sous sa forme animale, il avait dévoré une souris et bizarrement son estomac fut rempli qu'avec ce petit animal, il avait trouvé cela étrange mais il ne s'était pas plus interroger sur ce phénomène et vécut tranquillement dans le petit bois qui bordait la ville dans laquelle il avait autrefois vécu.

S'il avait été un peu plus renseigné, il aurait su que son pauvre cousin serait orphelin et était actuellement gardé par Marge, la sœur de Vernon, mais après tout, qu'avait-il à faire d'un être aussi gros et inutile que Dudley ? Le pauvre avait été interrogé par des sorciers avant d'être confié à la femme, bien qu'il ne se souvienne pas de l'événement, après tout, le sortilège d'amnésie était l'un des plus faciles à lancer, l'enfant avait été changé à jamais. Il était devenu moins capricieux et mangeait moins, personne ne sut dire pourquoi.

Quoi qu'il en soit, Harry avait vécu tranquillement, il fit d'autres morts. C'était un petit groupe d'enfant, ils étaient environ cinq, leurs parents n'étaient pas très loin mais l'attention des enfants avait été tourné vers le petit serpent qui profitait tranquillement du soleil, installé sur un rocher, les yeux clos.

Les enfants étant des enfants, ils furent fascinés par cette créature ayant des cornes étranges sur la tête. Ils devaient avoir entre 6 et 12 ans.

« Roger, je te parie que tu n'as pas assez de courage pour t'approcher du serpent ! _Déclara l'un des plus jeunes au plus vieux, un enfant de 12 ans aux cheveux blonds éclatant._

-Bien sûr que si je vais le faire. Je vais même le porter ton foutu serpent ! »

S'écria le plus vieux, dans un désir puéril de montrer aux autres qui était le plus courageux. Ils ne firent même pas attention tant qu'à savoir si c'était un serpent venimeux ou pas et le plus grand s'approcha sans crainte. Avant que le serpent n'ait pu faire un geste pour s'enfuir, son cou se fit enserrer par une main enfantine puissante qui l'empêcha de crier. Ses crocs luisant de venin se découvrirent aux enfants.

Se souvenant des événements précédents, la mort de sa famille et divers animaux qui avaient eut le malheur de le fixer dans les yeux, il ferma les yeux tout en siffla son mécontentement aux enfants.

« Regardez, il est pas si terrible c'te bête ! _Le serpent s'agitait de plus belle, n'arrivant plus à respirer._ On va aller le montrer aux parents, ils vont être drôlement impressionnés ! »

Les enfants, Roger en tête, accoururent vers les adultes qui préparaient le pique nique, alors que les femmes crièrent leur dégoût face au jeune animal qui était sur le point de s'évanouir, le père de Roger s'approcha et lui dit sur un ton de reproche.

« Mon Roger, tu es en train d'étouffer cette brave bête. Passe le moi. »

Comme s'il n'était qu'un vulgaire objet, le jeune garçon tendit le serpent à son paternel. Le serpent eut un regain de vie quand l'air retrouva enfin ses poumons mais sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire, il se transforma en humain. Le jeune garçon aux yeux verts magnifiques, aux vêtements débraillés, sale et maigrichon, se mit rapidement sur ses pieds. Il avait sur le cou, les traces de la « torture » de Roger. Il leva les deux mains, lui-même surpris par ce brusque changement d'apparence. Les enfants crièrent de surprise alors que les adultes reculaient, mais les enfants étant des enfants, ils s'approchèrent du nouveau venu, qui était très jeune, trois ans tout au plus tout en lui posant des questions.

« Comment tu as fait ça ?

-Comment tu t'appelles ? _Harry les fixa un moment de ses yeux humains cachés derrières des lunettes et consentit à répondre._

 _-_ Je m'appelle Harry. Et je sais pas comment j'ai fait ça. _Sa voix était rauque, signe qu'il n'avait pas parlé depuis longtemps. Les sifflements étaient très différents que la voix humaine._

-Les enfants reculez ! C'est un monstre ! _S'écria l'une des femmes présentes mais un des hommes éclata d'un rire effrayé et lui répondit._

-Je suis sûr qu'il y a une explication logique Lana, ce n'est qu'un enfant !

-Qui a été un serpent juste avant ! Démon ! _La femme s'approcha et attrapa le col du tee-shirt du jeune sorcier. Le pauvre se faisait soulever par une femme. Il commençait à perdre son souffle._

-Lana lâche le ! Ce n'est qu'un enfant !

-Un démon Marc ! Il va nous tuer ! _L'homme essaya d'agripper la femme pour qu'elle lâche l'enfant qui essayait vainement de donner des coups de pieds. Les autres enfants étaient trop choqués pour réagir._ C'est un monstre ! Les serpents sont malsains … »

Avant qu'elle n'ait le temps d'en dire plus, elle tenait un serpent dans ses mains qui la regarda malheureusement dans les yeux. Son cœur ne supporta pas la vue de tant de pouvoir et elle mourut. Chacun cria de surprise et de peur face à cette réaction et recula vivement alors que l'enfant serpent reprenait ses esprits. Il regarda autour de lui, tuant les autres personnes sans le vouloir, il se dépêcha de s'enfuir loin de ces personnes.

Les seules personnes qui avaient survécus furent les enfants qui avaient eut la chance de tourner le dos à l'humain animal dangereux.

La police avait longtemps patrouillé dans le secteur, espérant trouver la raison de tous ces morts mais rien. Les sorciers ne furent pas prévenus car la magie des basilics est trop animale pour être trouvés par les différents détecteurs qu'ils utilisaient dans le monde moldu.

C'est aussi ce jour que le jeune sorcier trouva la conscience la plus compréhensive qu'il aurait pu trouver dans le monde animal, la Doyenne.

La Doyenne était une vieille vipère d'Angleterre, elle était aveugle et il lui manquait des crocs, elle était totalement inoffensive, et avait éduqué Harry à tous les concepts serpentins. Elle lui avait montré comment chassé, comment se tenir loin des hommes ou au contraire comment impressionné son adversaire. En contrepartie le jeune basilic lui donnait protection et gibier. Ils étaient presque inséparables durant la jeunesse d'Harry. Et elle était toujours présente dans le manoir Serpentard, que le plus jeune avait conquis.

 _FIN FLASH BACK, RETOUR PRESENT._

Harry partit voir la Doyenne, en quête de réponses et conseils. Il la trouva dans la chambre principale, confortablement installée face au feu. Elle releva la tête et ses yeux blancs à son approche.

 **« Mon jeune ami, que se passe t-il ? Vous amenez une autre odeur ?**

 **-C'est exact Doyenne. Des humains sont arrivés, je me suis battu avec lui mais malheureusement …**

 **-Si tu as perdu, que faisons nous encore ici ? Cet homme ne connait donc pas les traditions ?**

 **-Il les connait Doyenne, de même qu'il parle notre langage, mais il m'a ordonné de rester.**

 **-Et bête comme tu es tu n'as pas pu refuser n'est-ce pas ?**

 **-Que voulez vous dire, amie ?**

 **-Il veut s'accoupler avec toi.** _Harry déglutit._ **Si ce n'était pas le cas, il t'aurait chassé sans poser de questions.**

 **-Vous devez vous tromper Doyenne, il sait qu'il est humain et moi serpent !**

 **-Les hommes sont compliqués mon enfant. Cependant je suis sûre de moi …**

 **-Je persiste à dire que vous vous trompez !**

 **-N'avais je pas raison lorsque j'ai dit que nous serions mieux loin des hommes ? N'est-ce pas moi qui t'ait éduqué et qui t'ait appris à maîtriser tes pouvoirs ? Petit insolent !**

 **-Je suis désolé Doyenne, ce n'était pas mon intention que de vous contredire.**

 **-Il veut s'accoupler avec toi, d'ailleurs c'est bien la première fois qu'un homme te tient tête. Peut-être est-il un partenaire idéal pour toi ?**

 **-Doyenne !** _Répliqua Harry les joues rouges._

 **-Cette conversation devait bien avoir lieu tôt ou tard jeune ami. Présente moi donc à lui. »**

Le jeune basilic ne protesta pas et attrapa la vieille vipère avec soin. La posant sur ses épaules, entre temps la réunion s'était achevée et Lord Voldemort était revenu au grand manoir qui avait appartenu à Salazar lui-même.

Ils se fixèrent un moment avant que la Doyenne ne prenne la parole en riant doucement, si cela était bien sûr, possible pour un serpent.

 **« Mais qu'avons-nous là ?** _Nagini fit son entrée dans la pièce, impressionné par l'aura très animale du jeune garçon, elle se posta près des jambes de Voldemort, prêt à le défendre contre toutes attaques._ **Vous êtes donc le parleur qui a vaincu mon protégé ?** _Son ton moqueur fit que le jeune sorcier détourne le regard, gêné et en colère._

 **-C'est bien moi. Qui êtes-vous ?**

 **-On me nomme Doyenne, et vous, cher vainqueur ?**

 **\- Appelez-moi Voldemort.**

 **-Quel adorable nom.** _Déclara-t-elle. Sa tête se leva en direction du plus vieux, sa langue goûtant l'air._ **Quelle odeur de puissance, sombre et agréable, comme mon protégé.** _Elle ronronnait presque tant elle était heureuse de rencontrer un autre parleur._

 **-Je dois avouer qu'il a une odeur exquise en effet.**

 **-Gardez vos compliments pour vous, humain sans cervelle.** _La vipère lui donna un coup de queue, que l'on pourrait qualifier de réprimande. Harry lui jeta un regard noir._

 **-Pas de ça avec moi jeune serpent ! Tu as face à toi un parleur, fais preuve de respect !**

 **-Doyenne, c'est un humain, il ne mérite aucun respect ! Vous oubliez que je suis un basilic.**

 **-Soit, tu es un basilic mais certains des tiens ont été crées par des humains je te signale ! Maintenant veux tu bien baisser la tête.**

 **-Il en est hors de question ! »**

S'écria le plus jeune, il posa le vieux reptile au sol avant de se transformer et s'enfuir par la porte ouverte, en direction du jardin.

 **« Excusez le mon cher. La sociabilité n'est pas son genre …**

 **-Il déteste les humains.**

 **-C'est bien le cas, il m'a fallut bien des essais pour me faire accepter. Un être têtu mais puissant, si ce n'est pas trop indiscret, pourquoi l'avoir accepté si vous connaissez nos traditions ?**

 **-Il m'intrigue, et il est d'une telle beauté.**

 **-Mon instinct ne me trompait donc pas.**

 **-En effet cher Doyenne, si vous me le permettez, j'aimerais avoir votre permission pour pouvoir courtiser votre ami.**

 **-Il est jeune mais je vous fais confiance, faites faites. »**

HORS FICTION.

J'espère que l'histoire vous plait et que vous comprenez le principe XD Je ne m'y connais pas trop en serpent mais je sais que certains d'entre eux sont territoriaux. De même, j'espère que vous comprendrez que les serpents, sauf Nagini, n'auront pas de noms dans cette fanfiction, car comme Harry le dit « Les serpents n'ont pas de nom » sauf s'ils sont adoptés. Je tiens aussi à dire que notre brun préféré vouvoie la Doyenne parce que les serpents n'ont pas vraiment ce concept de père et de mère et que je voulais le faire ressentir mais que cette dernière reste néanmoins une figure pour le plus jeune.

Donc voilà, pour rappel Harry a 16 ans, donc je trouve logique qu'il n'ait jamais eut de partenaire sexuel, surtout en basilic XD vu qu'ils sont rares.

Dans les prochains chapitres nous verrons donc comment Tom compte courtiser le plus jeune, nous parlerons potions avec Severus et nous parlerons du problème de fertilité de Bellatrix, si si, dans les prochains chapitres, vous verrez !


	3. Chapter 3

Harry partit pour la pièce qui lui servait de pièce de repos, la plus grande chambre du manoir, celle qui avait appartenu à Salazar lui-même mais bien sûr Harry ne le savait pas, comment aurait-il pu ? Il retira sa cape, la jetant au loin avant d'ouvrir les fenêtres, il alla ensuite s'allonger sur le grand lit, son regard vert émeraude se fixa sur le plafond puis il plongea dans le monde des rêves.

Comme d'habitude il se laissa flotter dans une grande étendue d'eau, plongé dans un lac sans fond, avec de la lumière qui le chatouillait le corps. C'était un rêve qu'il faisait souvent, cela l'apaisait et le permettait d'avoir une bonne nuit de sommeil. Il fixait le ciel sans le voir, l'eau était profonde mais il n'avait pas peur de mourir suite à sa présence prolongée dans l'eau. Comme chaque basilic il respirait assez longtemps dans l'eau, peut-être vingt minutes, il n'avait jamais prit le temps de se chronométrer, et puis il n'avait pas vraiment conscience puisqu'il était un animal. Tout se mesurait en printemps pour lui.

Il se réveilla de bonne heure le lendemain, avant le lever du soleil, c'était à cette heure qu'il pouvait chasser sans problème, les animaux étaient toujours un peu endormis à cette heure ci alors que lui, dans son repère avait eu une bonne nuit de sommeil.

Aussi nu qu'un bambin venant au monde, il sortit de sa chambre pour aller dans la forêt qui bordait le manoir Serpentard, arrivé là bas, il se métamorphosa et partit en chasse.

Son odorat repéra bien vite la trace d'un cerf, rampant silencieusement il se dirigea vers l'animal qui ne semblait pas encore l'avoir vu, buvant de l'eau dans un petit ruisseau, les oreilles aux aguets il remarqua que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il leva sa tête et c'est à ce moment qu'Harry se jeta sur lui, dans un mouvement rapide comme un éclair, le cervidé chercha à s'enfuir mais le reptile l'avait pris au dépourvu, le corps froid du serpent s'enroula autour de celui du mammifère, l'animal au sang froid attendit que sa proie ne meure dans son corps immense avant de le dévorer sans pitié.

Son repas dans son ventre, le serpent retourna au manoir, les portes s'ouvrant d'elles mêmes sur son passage, il portait une souris dans sa gueule et se fiant à son odorat il partit dans une pièce qui n'était pas là auparavant, un grand siège s'y trouvait, un mot de son ancien temps lui apparut en tête, un trône, un grand trône de couleur noire dominait la pièce grâce à trois petites marches, la pièce était circulaire et transpirait la froideur et la puissance. Harry n'y pensa pas et s'avança sans crainte dans le lieu, la Doyenne était installée sur le trône avec un autre serpent, celui qu'Harry avait aperçu la nuit précédente.

Il rampa au dessus des marches et se pencha sur la Doyenne.

 **« Votre repas Doyenne.**

 **-Douce et dodue comme je les aime ?**

 **-Oui Doyenne.**

 **-Donne la moi. »**

Harry obéit à l'animal plus âgé que lui, la Doyenne dévora la souris et remercia le basilic d'un geste de la tête. Voldemort choisit ce moment pour entrer dans la pièce, il resta figé en voyant le magnifique basilic sur son trône, c'était un tel mélange de grâce et de puissance.

 **« Mon ami.** _Commença la Doyenne._

 **-Doyenne, Harry.** _Salua t-il._

 **-N'as-tu pas une réunion dans un moment ?** _Demanda Nagini._

 **-En effet, c'est pour ça que je viens ici. »**

Sans hésitation, il enjamba le corps du basilic qui traînait dans la pièce et alla s'asseoir dans son trône, le basilic recula sa tête du dossier du trône.

 **« Veux-tu rester Harry ?**

 **-Pourquoi faire ?**

 **-Ne veux-tu pas t'intégrer aux humains ?**

 **-Non, que ce que vous racontez ?**

 **-C'est moi qui l'est décidé enfant, tu ne peux plus vivre en serpent, tu es humain après tout et le parleur m'en a convaincu.**

 **-Depuis quand prenez vous des décisions sans mon accord Doyenne ?** _Siffla t-il agacé._

 **-Depuis toujours mon enfant, et j'ai toujours pris de bonne décision. Tu as suffisamment tourné le dos à ton passé, le passé est terminé, alors que tu le veuilles ou non tu vas redevenir humain et avoir une vie comme aurait sans doute aimé tes géniteurs.**

 **-Mais que racontez-vous ? Il vous a lavé l'esprit !**

 **-Bien sûr que non petit serpenteau sans cervelle ! Tu es un humain, tu ne fais que te mentir à toi-même alors tu vas me faire le plaisir d'écouter ce parleur et faire ce qu'il te dit !**

 **-Doyenne …** _Voldemort leva sa baguette et un animal argenté en sortit, ensuite il se leva et parla._

 **-Elle a raison Harry, suis moi, nous allons t'habiller. »**

Harry, résigné et choqué par les propos de sa presque mère, obéit à l'humain, le laissant le traîner dans une chambre qui semblait lui appartenir. Dans les tons rouges et noirs, elle respirait le luxe et la puissance contrairement à celle que le serpent avait prit l'habitude d'utiliser.

 **« Transforme-toi. »**

Le basilic ne répondit pas mais obéit néanmoins à l'ordre qu'on venait de lui donner, on voyait à ses yeux qu'il était perdu. Son corps nu était souligné de saleté et de terre, ce n'était pas étonnant vu qu'il ne se lavait pas. Le mage noir retint un sourire de satisfaction en voyant la docilité du basilic.

 **« On va te faire prendre un bain.**

 **-Pourquoi avoir menti à la Doyenne ?**

 **-Menti à propos de quoi ?**

 **-Du fait que je devais redevenir humain …**

 **-Tu le dois Harry, tu es un homme et un sorcier, tu n'es pas qu'un serpent.**

 **-Alors pourquoi je peux me transformer ?**

 **-On appelle les gens qui peuvent se transformer en animaux les animagus. Tu n'en n'avais jamais entendu parler ?**

 **-Non … j'ai cessé tout contact avec les humains depuis que je suis enfant. Je ne me souviens pas de grand-chose. Je crois que j'avais trois printemps …**

 **-Tu sais parler ?**

 **-J'ai oublié comment on faisait … »**

Voldemort lui tendit la main puis le dirigea vers la salle de bain, il fit couler un bain chaud dans lequel il rajouta des bulles et se déshabilla à son tour pour ensuite entrer sous le regard curieux du plus jeune qui finit par en faire de même. Un sifflement appréciateur sortit de ses lèvres et Voldemort lui adressa un sourire puis s'approcha de l'animagi.

« Je vais te savonner.

 **-Je n'ai pas besoin de vous, montrez moi juste comment faire. »**

Car bien sûr Harry avait une fierté, et ne comptait pas la perdre en se laissant faire comme un vulgaire objet. Prenant soin de suivre chaque geste de Voldemort, le jeune homme se lava. Ils sortirent de la pièce, propres et relaxés.

La mage noir choisit des habits pour le plus jeune, une chemise de couleur noire, un jean de couleur sombre, un boxer, des bottes et une cape verte foncée. Si le boxer et le jean ne posèrent aucun problème au jeune serpent, si ce n'est paraître ridicule en sautillant dans le vain espoir de s'habiller, pour la chemise c'était autre chose. Si les manches ne posèrent aucun problème, le jeune homme ne parvenait pas à boutonner le bout de tissu. Alors qu'il sifflait de colère, le seigneur des ténèbres qui entre temps s'était habillé, s'approcha du plus jeune.

« Laisse-moi faire. »

Dit il d'une voix autoritaire et en défaisant les boutons mal mit que le jeune homme avait essayé de faire. Il en profita pour caresser le torse du plus jeune tout en faisant croire à un accident, le basilic ne sembla pas s'en rendre compte, après tout quel était l'intérêt à le caresser ? Son torse fut caché jusque deux dernier boutons du haut que le seigneur des ténèbres laissa ouvert. Ensuite le mage noir fit s'asseoir le plus jeune sur le lit et lui passa des bottes, les pieds du plus jeune n'était pas très grands, proportionnellement à son corps humain, il n'était en effet pas très grand, d'ailleurs le seigneur des ténèbres se fit la remarque que si Harry n'était pas impressionnant sous forme humaine, sous sa forme de basilic il pouvait être considérer comme un monstre. Il lui mit ensuite sa cape et ils furent prêts à partir pour la réunion qui devait avoir lieu dans moins de deux minutes.

Si Voldemort était agréablement surpris de voir que ses mangemorts avaient de l'avance, Harry lui était impressionné. C'était peut-être la première fois qu'il voyait autant de monde. Il y avait au moins une vingtaine de personnes proches des murs et quelques autres personnes plus proches du trône.

Harry comprit rapidement que ceux qui étaient près du trône devaient être ceux qui étaient les plus haut dans la hiérarchie. Le seigneur des ténèbres s'assit dans son trône et ne sachant pas sa place dans ce regroupement de personnes, il resta près de la porte cependant Voldemort fit apparaître un siège semblable au sien près de lui et siffla.

 **« Assieds-toi. »**

Jetant un regard aux autres personnes qui le fixaient, curieux ou étonnés, il prit place gracieusement aux côtés de Voldemort, s'asseyant avec prestance et laissant transparaître sa puissance.

« Severus, ton rapport sur l'Ordre ?

-Rien de nouveau, Dumbledore continue d'entraîner Longdubat en pensant qu'il pourra vous vaincre, comme il est né en même temps que le Survivant il pense pouvoir tromper le destin.

-Très bien, continue de lui faire croire qu'il peut me défaire grâce à Longdubat. Lucius, du côté du ministère ?

-Fudge continue de penser que je suis de son côté et je continue de persuader des employés que votre camp est le meilleur, que ce soit avec de l'argent ou des menaces.

-Parfait. C'est donc aujourd'hui que je marque officiellement les nouveaux mangemorts. _Un groupe d'adolescents s'avança, beaucoup plus près que le Cercle Interne, ils avaient l'air d'avoir le même âge que le jeune basilic._

-My Lord. »

Dirent-ils en chœur avant de poser un genou à terre. Un jeune sorcier avait les cheveux blonds, presque blancs et les yeux argentés, Harry savait qu'il était le fils de ce … Lucius, il le sentait grâce à sa perception reptilienne. Il y avait deux jeunes filles, deux grands costauds, un jeune homme couleur métis et un autre brun à l'air frêle.

« C'est avec une joie immense que je vous compte dans les rands des mangemorts. Draco approche toi. »

Le jeune homme blond jeta un regard vers l'autre adolescent se situant dans le trône proche de celui de son futur maître avant de plonger ses lacs mercures dans les rubis du seigneur des ténèbres. Il s'agenouilla face à lui, lui tendant son bras gauche puis le mage noir pointa sa baguette sur la peau laiteuse de son bras avant de murmurer une formule. Draco grimaça un instant puis un serpent crachant un crâne apparut sur le bras de Draco.

Harry n'avait rien perdu de la scène et cette scène recommença pour Grabbe et Goyle, mais aussi pour Pansy, pour Daphnée ainsi que pour Blaise et Théodore. Comme Draco, ils n'avaient pas bronchés lors de leur marquage.

D'autres serviteurs firent leurs rapports puis le seigneur des ténèbres congédia les mangemorts les plus inutiles, ne gardant que les membres les plus importants mais aussi les nouveaux marqués ainsi que les parents des dits marqués. Harry remarqua que quatre autres personnes restaient alors qu'ils n'avaient pas d'enfants, une femme à l'air folle mais qui était étrange vis-à-vis du jeune basilic, deux hommes qui se ressemblaient beaucoup dont l'un qui semblait très proche de la femme, allant jusqu'à lui tenir la main et enfin l'homme qui avait accompagné le seigneur des ténèbres lors de sa première arrivée ici.

L'attention du jeune serpent se focalisa sur la femme présente, il modifia ses pupilles pour qu'elles soient plus animales et qu'elles voient les auras, sous les hoquets surpris des personnes présentes mais il ne sembla pas le remarquer. L'aura de la jeune femme était teinté de folie certes, mais aussi d'une immense tristesse, c'était justement cette tristesse qui provoquait cette folie et il ne savait pas comment mais Harry savait à quoi était dû cette tristesse, l'impossibilité d'avoir des enfants.

Même si la femme paraissait en bonne santé, Harry sentait que ce qui faisait d'elle une femme avait été enlevé, cette chose en son estomac qui pouvait faire grandir un enfant.

Le basilic n'aurait su l'expliquer mais il le savait comme si son serpent le lui dictait. Dans un état presque second il se leva, s'attirant un hoquet étonné des jeunes adolescents dans la pièce qui semblèrent le reconnaitre alors qu'une mèche de ses cheveux se déplaçait laissant voir à chacun la cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur son front, Harry ne le remarqua pas et s'approcha de Bellatrix, la femme devait faire la même taille que lui sachant qu'il était petit.

Voldemort s'était tendu dans son trône, attentif aux moindres mouvements du plus jeune vers sa mangemort préférée.

Harry n'était maintenant qu'à un mètre de la femme, il feula de manière colérique contre Rodolphus et le brun, choqué, s'éloigna de sa femme constatant que le jeune garçon avait toute son attention sur cette dernière. Pour une fois Bellatrix eut une réaction normale, elle fixait l'adolescent face à elle ne comprenant pas ce qu'il voulait.

Puis elle sursauta et poussa un cria de surprise et de douleur lorsqu'elle sentit la main du jeune homme dans son ventre, comment cela était possible elle se le demandait. Après tout le jeune garçon n'avait pas d'arme mais elle sentait à présent ses ongles dans la peau de son ventre, bien ancré, elle lui lança un regard reflétant sa douleur mais le jeune adolescent ne semblait pas s'en rendre compte.

Une magie étrange sortit de son corps, verte et sauvage pour se diriger vers la main dans la chair de l'ancienne Black. Cette dernière poussa un gémissement de douleur alors que Draco, son neveu s'approcha dans le but d'éloigner ce monstre de sa tante qui souffrait déjà suffisamment de folie pour ne pas rajouter de la douleur physique mais il se heurta à un mur de magie pure l'envoyant valser contre un mur, bien réel celui là.

« Draco ! »

Cria Lucius tout en se précipitant pour voir comment allait son fils, puis alors qu'il sortait sa baguette de sa canne argentée dans le but de jeter un sort vers cet être monstrueux il fut stopper par la voix autoritaire du seigneur des ténèbres.

« Laisse le tranquille Lucius, je veux voir ce qu'il fait. »

A ce même moment un serpent de couleur verte de magie sortit du corps du plus jeune, il siffla quelque chose dans l'air avant de s'évanouir. Après cet événement, Harry retira sa main sanglante de l'abdomen de la jeune femme, qui bizarrement n'avait plus aucune blessure après cet acte. Le bouclier magique autour d'Harry se dissipa et naturellement il retourna s'asseoir sans un mot dans son trône alors que le blond encore sonné par sa rencontre avec le bouclier le fixait étrangement.

« Bellatrix, qu'a-t-il fait ? _Demanda Severus en s'approchant de la brune, il s'agenouilla devant elle et passa ses doigts longs et fins à l'endroit où devait se trouver la plaie mais mis à part la peau nue de la femme dénuée de tout tissu il ne trouva rien. »_

Des larmes de joie commencèrent à dévaler les joues pâles de Bellatrix alors qu'elle se rendait compte de sa nouvelle chance dans la vie. Elle écarta la main de Severus de son ventre et se mit à caresser rêveusement son ventre puis elle poussa un rire hystérique qui fit froid au dos de tout le monde avant de se mettre à sangloter. Elle tomba à genou alors que Rodolphus s'approchait d'elle, ne comprenant pas.

« Par Merlin ! C'est un miracle ! »

S'écria-t-elle avant de se lever et tomber à genoux devant le second trône qui avait fait place au début de la réunion.

« Merci, merci, merci beaucoup ! »

Elle s'accrocha à sa chemise tout en sanglotant contre lui, l'adolescent semblait l'ignorer en regardant ailleurs avec un regard vide de toutes émotions. Voldemort lui siffla finalement, énervé de se faire ignorer et surtout que Bellatrix ne lui explique rien.

 **« Que lui as-tu fait ?**

 **-Je lui ai rendu une partie de son corps.**

 **-Mais … quelle partie de son corps ?** _Demanda le mage noir surpris, s'il manquait un membre à Bellatrix il aurait été au courant. Harry baissa le regard vers la femme qui le regardait avec adoration et fascination._

 **-Il est triste de voir qu'une femelle ne peut pas porter de petits.** _Bellatrix leva une main tremblante et se mit à caresser la douce joue du jeune sorcier qui poussa un sifflement appréciateur._

-Rodolphus, Bellatrix est stérile ?

-Oui-oui my lord.

-Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit ?

-Ce n'est pas quelque chose d'important maître … elle ne voulait pas vous le dire, elle se sentait mal de ne pas me donner d'héritier, cela était suffisant à notre malheur.

-Est-ce un problème génétique ?

-Non mon maître ! _Répliqua Bellatrix en se tournant vers lui avec des yeux pétillants de joie._ Lorsque les femmes arrivent à Azkaban on leur enlève leur féminité pour éviter tout accouchement à la prison … mais-mais il me l'a rendu, je le sens au plus profond de moi ! Je peux porter des enfants, il m'a offert ce présent ! »

Chacun était à la fois étonné et choqué par ce présent alors qu'assit dans son trône le jeune garçon semblait totalement indifférent à la scène jusqu'à ce que la vipère lui parle, cela sembla le déclic et il se leva pour s'approcher du seigneur des ténèbres, alors le grand mage noir parla à Bellatrix, servant de traducteur.

« Chaque femme doit être honoré par la nature et doit pouvoir avoir la joie d'enfanter. _Harry s'approcha de l'ancienne Black et posa une main sur son ventre._ Tu vas pouvoir un fils.

-Merci ! _Bellatrix lui fit cadeau d'une étreinte et il ne bougea pas, son visage exprimant la surprise car il ne s'attendait pas à ça, ses yeux verts étaient écarquillés et il était raide dans les bras de la femme qui semblait ne pas s'en rendre compte._ Par Merlin, tu es un ange !

-Bella, tu le gêne. _Répliqua le mage noir sur un ton rieur._ Mangemorts, je vous présente Harry Potter. Le vrai Survivant, il a vécu parmi les serpents toute sa vie alors vous nouveaux venus, votre mission sera de qu'il s'intègre dans la société sorcière, cela passera par l'apprentissage de l'anglais mais aussi de l'écriture, de la lecture et de la magie, il est très fort sans baguette mais l'objectif serait qu'il entre le plus vite possible à Poudlard. Severus, tu fabriqueras des potions pour accélérer l'apprentissage et tu examineras Bellatrix, je veux tout savoir sur le procédé magique qui a été utilisé, puisque **mon** cher Harry ne veut pas m'en parler. »

Severus se contenta d'hocher la tête mais depuis le début de la scène il avait déjà quelques hypothèses et la plus probable était qu'Harry ait implanté quelques écailles ou cellules de peau dans le ventre de Bellatrix, de là il aurait par un moyen ou un autre métamorphosé ses écailles en utérus mais évidemment cela n'était que des hypothèses et devait être approfondi. Il était étonné de voir le jeune homme diffuser de tels vagues de puissance alors qu'il était incapable de parler, vu que le lord lui servait de traducteur, et qu'il ne connaissait rien, il n'était en fait qu'un enfant qui avait été trop vite séparé de la vie sociale et humaine, au moins s'il avait vécu parmi les serpents il y avait de fortes chances pour qu'il ne soit pas comme son père.

« Bien my Lord. _S'exprimèrent en chœur les mangemorts du cercle intérieur._

-Venez donc manger à mon table, je suis seul, de même élèves de Poudlard vous allez rester ici, je veux qu'Harry devienne un sorcier de sang pur rapidement.

 **-Fais ci fais ça, je suis le maître absolu.** _Railla Harry._

 **-Et bien, c'est que tu as un caractère finalement, moi qui pensais avoir affaire à un serpent commun.**

 **-Comment ?** _Rougit Harry, énervé de tels propos, un basilic était loin d'être un serpent ordinaire !_

 **-Je plaisante, te joindras-tu à notre déjeuner ?**

 **-J'ai déjà chassé ce matin.**

 **-Un humain mange trois fois dans une journée, apprends le dès maintenant. »**

Ils sortirent tous de la pièce froide et se dirigèrent vers la salle à manger, Harry avait prit la tête du groupe sans se soucier de savoir si les autres le suivaient, après tout c'était ainsi que fonctionnait les serpents. Il eut un sourire sadique en voyant les petits elfes s'affairer à mettre la table, il s'approcha silencieusement d'une de ces créatures et lui siffla quelque chose à l'oreille, bien sûr la créature ne le comprit pas mais savoir qu'un être vous sifflait quelque chose à l'oreille tel un serpent avait suffit à faire paniquer l'esclave qui poussa un cri effrayé tout en lâchant les assistes qu'il tenait dans ses petites mains. Aussitôt les autres esclaves se tournèrent vers eux et Harry modifia ses pupilles pour être plus animales et il sauta sur la table, impatient de voir ce que les elfes qu'il considérait comme des insectes pourraient faire contre lui.

Même s'il avait les yeux d'un serpent, il laissa quelques écailles apparaitre, les elfes ne pouvaient rien lui faire il était un humain après tout. Il fixa de ses yeux démoniaques une petite créature face à lui, tremblante à la fois de colère et de peur alors qu'il poussait de sa botte l'assiette sur la table pour la faire tomber.

Si Harry avait presque couru à l'évocation de prendre un repas, laissant Voldemort derrière marchant tranquillement, ils tombèrent sur une scène loufoque. L'elfe face au jeune garçon hésitait visiblement à l'étriper vu son manque de respect et s'agenouiller devant lui car c'était un humain. La porcelaine avait donc fini sa course au sol avec un adorable bruit de verre cassé. Harry avait un sourire sadique qui fit pâlir de jalousie Severus, ce dernier retrouvait bien là les farces de James mais avec une touche démoniaque que la chauve souris pouvait aisément reporter sur les petits mangemorts qui semblaient d'ailleurs prendre plaisir à voir cette scène.

 **« Cesse d'importuner mes elfes de maison.**

 **-Vous n'étiez pas présent lorsqu'elles sont arrivées les premières.** _Harry s'approcha du bord de la table puis posa son pied sur la tête de l'esclave qui n'osait pas bouger maintenant que son maître était dans la pièce._ **Ils étaient là criant, « Que c'est horrible tant de poussière ! » puis quand je me suis éveillé ils m'ont insultés en me disant de partir de la maison de leur maître. Comme j'ai pris plaisir à leur faire fermer leur bouche et ce n'est pas parce que vous êtes ici que je vais les laisser faire. Vous vous imaginez, elles m'ont manqué de respect ! Elles qui sont si petites et fragiles …** _Si il y avait bien quelque chose en ce moment qui se passait dans la tête de Tom Marvolo Riddle était qu'il se voyait en ce jeune serpent, toujours seul et ne supportant pas les autres._

-Elfes, c'est Harry Potter, vous lui devrez obéissance autant qu'à moi. Et présentez-lui vous excuses pour hier. »

Le sourire du basilic s'agrandit en voyant les yeux écarquillés de la créature sous son pied, alors que tous les autres venaient proches de lui pour poser la tête à terre, celui là lui tenait tête. Ignorant le serpent et sa petite scène, Draco et ses amis tout comme leurs parents avaient commencé à manger. Sous ordre bien sûr de Voldemort, sinon ils n'auraient jamais osés. D'ailleurs l'adolescent blond se demandait comment faire pour s'entendre avec le brun, ce dernier semblait assez … froid et fier malgré son action pour sa tante il n'était pas rassuré pour autant, les serpents étaient imprévisibles et il était le premier à le savoir.

Harry renforça le poids de son pied sur la tête de la créature et celle-ci finit par s'excuser comme les autres. Ignorant les humains présents dans la pièce il se métamorphosa et alla s'enrouler sur lui-même dans un coin ensoleillé.

Draco et ses amis, malgré leur éducation de sang pur ne parvenait pas à détacher leur regard de la nouvelle créature face à eux et qui avait été un jeune homme juste avant. Ils pensèrent à Sirius Black et à sa capacité de se transformer en chien mais aussi à Peter Pettigrow et à sa déplaisante forme de rat. D'autant qu'il était magnifique et d'une grande taille, le blond était impressionné et rêvait encore plus d'être animagi.

Le repas se passa tranquillement même si Bella et son mari n'arrêtait pas de parler bébé au détriment de Rabastan qui se sentit soudainement seul, si auparavant le fait que son frère soit marié ne le gênait aucunement, maintenant qu'il était question d'enfant, ce n'était plus la même chose. Il allait se sentir seul lui qui n'avait pas de femme.

Alors qu'ils passaient au dessert, Harry s'agita soudain, son corps retrouvant toute sa grandeur il regarda par la fenêtre, Voldemort sentit quelque chose dans la protection du château, quelque chose qu'il ne connaissait pas. Harry fit de la magie et passa au travers de la fenêtre. Le mage noir se redressa soudain, des intrus ! Il sentait que ce n'était pas des membres de l'ordre du Phoenix, en moins de deux minutes tout le monde fut dehors, derrière le basilic qui humait l'air tout en dévoilant des crocs salivant de venin. Son regard émeraude se porta sur la forêt, une dizaine d'homme habillé d'armures arrivèrent, surpris de voir l'animal devant une demeure, l'un d'eux, sans doute le chef cria aux sorciers.

« Écartez vous, nous faisons partis du ministère ! Département de répression des créatures magiques, ce basilic est dangereux ! »

Voldemort fut surpris, comment ces gens avaient il fait pour venir jusqu'à sa demeure ? Puis il avisa leurs amures, voilà qui seraient utiles à ces hommes s'il arrivait à mettre la main dessus, des armures assez puissantes pour passer des protections et aussi pour se battre car ils avaient dû spécialement mettre ces armures pour un basilic aussi grand qu'Harry.

D'ailleurs ce dernier était attentif à tous mouvements, comme s'il cherchait quelque chose, ou quelqu'un.

« S'il vous plait retournez à l'intérieur ! Ce basilic a déjà tué bon nombre de sorciers ! »

Maintenant qu'il y faisait attention, Tom remarquait que justement ces hommes n'avaient pas remarqués qu'il était le seigneur des ténèbres et ne semblait ni reconnaître les frères Lestrange, ni Bellatrix. Un bon point pour eux mais alors qu'il allait dire son plan à chacun dans le but de défendre Harry contre ces hommes du ministère qui savait sans doute se battre aussi bien à la baguette qu'à l'épée le basilic fonça.

Jamais Voldemort ne l'avait vu si rapide et il pensa, « En effet, il aurait gagné s'il n'avait pas eu à retourner sous forme humaine ».

Il fonça vers la forêt où il savait qu'il aurait l'avantage, les sorts fusaient en sa direction mais le ministère voulait le récupérer vivant, si jamais ils parvenaient à le mettre sous impero alors ils auraient une arme non négligeable mais Harry n'était pas docile et ne se laissait pas faire, c'était la troisième fois qu'ils se rencontraient, les deux premières avaient été un échec total, le basilic étant très intelligent et semblant réfléchir à une stratégie avant d'attaquer.

Les hommes du ministère se mirent en position, ceux qui n'attaquaient pas restaient en retrait, semblant préparer quelque chose. Ils avaient eu la chance de trouver un moyen de contrer les yeux mortels du basilic, certes ils pouvaient être pétrifiés mais ils avaient une chance de rester en vie si le basilic ne les transformaient pas en pierre et de même ils avaient un moyen de le contrer avec leurs armures rutilantes toutes en argent.

Alors que le serpent s'approchait de plus en plus, les hommes sortirent leurs épées pour pouvoir l'affronter au corps à corps, ils se tenaient sur leurs jambes et attendaient la première attaque, le reptile s'étant stoppé à quelques mètres d'eux, retirant sa langue de sa gueule pour pouvoir sentir tous ceux face à lui.

Le regard émeraude d'Harry se posa dans celui noisette du chef d'équipe qui sentit les barrières de son esprit s'abaisser face à cet animal magnifique, il se sentit attiré par lui, sans contrôler son corps il se sentit lever et marcher vers lui tendant la main dans l'espoir de touché la bête il hurla de douleur lorsque l'animal mordit violemment sa bras, l'arrachant au reste de son corps, pourtant malgré sa douleur il fallait qu'il continue à avancer vers la bête mais une voix sifflante résonna dans son esprit, il eut l'idée folle de sauter sur un de ses camarades en poussant un rire hystérique, il mordit la jugulaire de son ami et presque frère, regardant avec fascination son corps retombant mollement, l'armure perdait son utilité. Il avala ensuite la chair qu'il avait dans la bouche puis son esprit reprit le contrôle, aucun de ses hommes n'avait osé bouger durant ce laps de temps, dépendant de lui pour les ordres. La souffrance qu'il ressentit en voyant le cadavre de son ami fut plus grande que la perte de son bras.

Il cria « à l'attaque ! » à chacun des hommes présents mais le basilic ne semblait pas plus étonné de ça de cet ordre, comme s'il s'y attendait. Ses écailles magiques ne peinaient aucunement à repousser les sorts basiques que pouvaient lui lancer les mages de la lumière et qui voulaient le capturer et il était d'une telle beauté en donnant des coups avec sa queue ou en s'arrangeant pour dévorer une tête d'homme que le seigneur des ténèbres n'osa pas venir l'aider, il savait qu'Harry refuserait de toute façon.

A ce moment il n'y avait plus aucun homme mis à part le chef qui tenait sa baguette de la main gauche tout en fixant avec horreur le basilic s'approcher lentement de lui. Mais par tous les dieux pourquoi avait-il accepté cette mission ?

Par un miracle qu'il ne sut jamais expliquer, le serpent prit forme humaine face à lui. Un jeune garçon. Il poussa un rire hystérique en le voyant alors que tous ses amis étaient morts par sa faute, s'il n'avait pas laissé le basilic rentrer dans sa tête rien de tout ça ne se serait produit. De même c'était les dernière armures qu'avait pu se procurer le ministère, il n'y en avait pas d'autres et lui avait perdu. Il se sentait tellement vide de toute vie.

« Alors c'est par toi qu'on s'est fait tué … comme c'est minable, un jeune garçon …

-… _Bien entendu Harry ne lui répondit pas, il ne pouvait pas parler bien entendu._

-Et en plus muet, c'est tellement minable, tu joue avec moi c'est ça ? Ca doit t'amuser de me laisser le temps culpabiliser avant de mourir hein ? _Cria l'homme._ J'ai une famille, tu sais ce que ça veut dire ? Je dois rentrer pour mon fils ! Pour ma femme, je les aime ! Tu t'en fiche hein ? S'il te plait laisse-moi partir ! »

Hurla t-il en se mettant à genoux devant Harry, oh comme ce dernier exultait de voir cet humain minable à ces pieds. Ce foutu ministère qui voulait tant le capturer pouvait aller crever. Il passa une main dans les cheveux de l'homme puis prononça un mot d'une voix enrouée et rauque, faisant par là même un effort extraordinaire mais bien sadique.

« Non. »

Un mot avait été dit et l'homme à genoux commença à sangloter avant de se tourner vers la bâtisse, il se leva, son bras manquant et couru pour aller supplier le seigneur des ténèbres.

« S'il vous plait aidez-moi ! Mes amis sont morts ! Aidez moi je vous en prie ! »

Harry qui avait marché tranquillement dans les pas de l'homme fit un son réprobateur avec sa langue. Cela fit pousser un cri effrayé de l'homme autrefois capitaine d'une équipe visant à capturer un animal dangereux. Les dents du jeune garçon poussèrent, devenant des canines puis il attrapa la main de l'homme et y planta ses crocs. Sur le coup de capitaine n'avait rien ressenti si ce n'est une morsure mais … après quelques secondes il avait l'impression que l'enfer coulait dans ses veines, il avait tellement chaud, froid en même temps ! C'était horrible. Il cria sa douleur sous le regard indifférent de l'assemblée mais sadique du jeune garçon qui l'avait mordu.

Chapitre un peu plus long que d'habitude pour me faire pardonner mon retard, il fait 11 pages Word alors si vous êtes pas contents bah … il manque le passage de Severus parlant de potions je sais … dans le prochain, vous verrez !

Dans le prochain chapitre nous verrons comment parler, si si comme les petits n'enfants je vous dis ! Et on apprendra à manger proprement aussi, et puis on ira à l'école. Comme les petits n'enfants je vous dis !


	4. Chapter 4

Après ce combat plus qu'impressionnant, les adolescents de l'âge d'Harry laissèrent échapper un soupir, que ce soit de soulagement ou tout simplement car ils étaient impressionnés, certains se posaient déjà la question de savoir comment se faire apprécier du serpent alors que d'autres voulaient tout simplement devenir comme lui.

Cependant Bellatrix n'était pas normale et elle courut à lui pour le féliciter de son combat, le jeune homme n'eut pas vraiment de réaction autre que la regarder comme si elle était un insecte mais la Lestrange ne semblait ne pas s'en rendre compte ou alors elle s'en fichait du moment qu'Harry la laissait le complimenter et le toucher. Elle caressa à nouveau sa joue et la réaction du plus jeune ne se fit pas attendre, il poussa un sifflement appréciateur tout en fermant les yeux, appréciant la caresse. Voldemort gronda à Bellatrix.

« Ne le touche pas, il pourrait être trempé de venin. _Harry le regarda puis lui fit un sourire moqueur tout en frottant sa joue à la main de la femme._

 **-Je ne vais pas la tuer, rassurez vous.**

 **-Ce n'est pas ça qui m'inquiète, tu es à moi !**

 **-Quelle erreur monumentale !** _L'ancienne Black avait cessé ses caresses, obéissant à son maître même si son ordre était étrange._ **Je n'appartiens à personne.**

 **-Je te signale que tu as un nom.**

 **-Mais ce n'est pas vous qui me l'avez donné. »**

Harry lui donna un sourire avant de retourner dans le manoir sans un regard en arrière, avec tout le panache d'un serpent venant de manger un petit devant ses parents.

Voldemort serra les poings devant autant de moquerie, oh comme il rêvait de faire taire cet insolent ! Pourquoi pas contre le mur ? Mais c'était trop tôt, il se doutait même qu'Harry sache ce qu'est un « problème matinal » alors s'offrir à lui ?

Pourtant il sentait que le jeune se moquait de lui pour une raison, la femelle se moque du mâle afin de savoir s'il est suffisamment déterminé pour le laisser avoir une descendance, peut-être qu'Harry ne savait même pas que les hommes pouvaient avoir du plaisir charnel sans avoir à passer par la case avoir des gosses.

Il se tourna vers ses mangemorts les plus jeunes et leur ordonna de rattraper Harry pour commencer ses leçons de langage, quant à lui il s'approcha des cadavres pour voir comment était l'armure qui avait pu passer par les protections de son manoir.

Elles étaient faites en argent et était rempli de magie, Voldemort ordonna aux hommes à ses côtés de dépouiller les hommes du ministère de leur armure, ne voyant aucun danger à retirer l'objet du corps des sorciers, de même cela pourrait être lui être utile pour passer les défenses puissantes d'un lieu si un jour il devait le faire bien sûr, il imaginait déjà l'horreur que cela pouvait provoquer si un jour il venait à apparaitre au beau milieu de la Grand Salle, face à Dumbledore. Hilarant, et puis le directeur de l'école serait tellement surpris qu'il ne pourrait pas avoir le temps d'ériger un bouclier pour contrer le premier sort. Voldemort jubilait déjà à cette idée.

Pour leur part, les adolescents nouvellement mangemorts contemplait leur nouvelle mission d'un œil critique, Harry était retourné s'asseoir sur son trône et conversait avec une vipère qui semblait aveugle, Draco, en tant que bon chef de la petite bande s'avança puis se racla la gorge pour avoir l'attention du basilic.

« Excuse-moi, Harry ? Le maître nous a demandé de commencer les leçons, si tu veux bien nous suivre. »

Le jeune brun contempla les jeunes face à lui, c'était la première fois en 10 ans qu'il devait faire face à des gens de son âge et déjà que les premières fois ne s'était pas bien passé, merci Dudley, alors il allait profiter de son avantage, les jeunes face à lui devaient lui apprendre des choses, donc ils lui étaient supérieurs mais Harry n'était pas motivés pour les laisser en profiter. Il savait que les adolescents seraient cruels avec lui qu'importe les ordres de Voldemort.

Poussant un bruit démontrant toute sa fierté et sa contrariété il se leva et se posta face à Draco puis ils commencèrent à marcher en silence, dans la pièce pleine de livres il s'en rappelait. Il adorait cette pièce, surtout l'odeur qui y régnait, lorsqu'il était sous forme humaine il aimait caresser les pages d'anciens livres même s'il n'y comprenait rien, c'était tellement agréable et passionnant qu'il pouvait le faire pendant des heures. Les jeunes Serpentards s'installèrent à une table puis Harry prit place face à eux, tel un roi réunissant son conseil.

« Très bien Harry, on va t'apprendre à parler, on ne comprend pas le fourchelangue nous donc …

 **-Quel dommage, n'est ce pas Draco, de ne pas comprendre ce que je dis ?** _Demanda Harry avec un sourire narquois car il était sûr que le jeune blond avait reconnue son prénom dans la phrase._

-Ecoute, je ne comprends pas ce que tu dis, tu parle serpent et moi humain donc … _Le basilic leva les yeux au plafond, nullement intéressé par le blond qui commençait à désespérer d'autant que les autres personnes présentes ne semblaient pas motivés, ou assez intelligentes, pour l'aider._

-C'est assez désespérant sachant qu'il nous comprend parfaitement.

-Je pense que c'est ça le pire.

-Moi je sais comment l'intéresser. _Répliqua Baise avec un sourire narquois._ Harry, je te prête ma baguette et t'apprend quelque sorts si d'ici une demi heure tu sais dire une vingtaine de mots. »

Le basilic le fixa un moment, essayant d'avoir la vérité sous ses dires, mais rien ne trahissait le métis, c'était une carotte et Harry le savait, un vulgaire appât pour que les nouveaux mangemorts ne se fassent pas punir par Voldemort, mais bon Dieu que ce que c'était tentant que de pouvoir tenir une baguette et lancer des sorts !

Il se contenta de tendre la main vers l'élève de Serpentard, lui faisant comprendre qu'il voulait sa baguette, le métis le lui tendit avec un sourire éclatant mais Harry eut un frisson lorsque le bout de bois se retrouva en sa position, ce n'était pas comme la baguette de Voldemort, celle là était tellement fade … tellement faible. Ce n'était pas du tout la même chose mais peut-être serait-ce suffisant pour lancer quelques sorts ? Après tout s'il savait faire de la magie sans baguette alors il pourrait facilement l'utiliser. Il hocha rapidement la tête en direction du métis et ils commencèrent l'apprentissage de l'anglais, Harry s'amusant avec la baguette du métis, il la dirigea vers le blond, puis se concentra et finalement … le transforma en serpent. C'était instinctif mais Harry ricana en voyant le pauvre animal siffler des appels au secours, chaque Serpentard s'était reculé sous la surprise, allant jusqu'à même se lever.

 **« Hey ! Aidez-moi !**

 **-Maintenant on peut se comprendre Draco, c'est drôle non ?**

 **-Arrête ça c'est pas drôle !** _Harry éclata de rire une nouvelle fois, Draco montrait les crocs, menaçant vers lui._ **Rend moi ma forme humaine !**

 **-La vie est plus drôle comme ça non ? Toi qui fais parti de la maison du serpent de ton école.**

 **-Harry ! »**

Le serpent se jeta sur le jeune homme et planta ses crocs dans la chair de son bras, cependant, Harry n'eut absolument aucune réaction, comme si cela l'indifférait totalement. Le blond le regarda puis relâcha son emprise sur le bras du jeune homme. Harry gloussa puis rendit sa forme humaine au pauvre blond qui passa une main dans ses cheveux.

« Ca aurait pu être dangereux en plus ! _Un gloussement supplémentaire lui répondit puis Harry ouvrit la bouche et prononça difficilement quelques mots._

-Je sais … ce que je fais. Idiot. _Draco fut un moment tenté de le féliciter pour cette phrase correcte, cependant dans le même temps, une veine apparut sur son front._

-Moi je vais peut être récupérer ma baguette … _Déclara Blaise tout en tendant la main, le basilic soupira puis la lui rendit. »_

Sans qu'ils n'en n'aient conscience ils avaient passés toute l'après midi à parler, à apprendre et il était déjà l'heure du dîner, les Serpentards arpentèrent les couloirs en direction de la salle de réception où devait les attendre tous les mangemorts du cercle privé en compagnie du Lord afin de prendre un bon repas.

Les places étaient déjà prises, et sans doute attribués et tous les serpents allèrent s'installer, il ne resta plus qu'une seule place pour Harry, sur le gauche du Lord.

Il ne se posa pas plus de question et posa son fessier gracieusement, sans pour autant comprendre la signification que de manger juste aux côtés du Lord, chose que les autres élèves de Poudlard comprirent, le seigneur des ténèbres acceptait le plus jeune comme étant son égal et le faisait bien savoir aux autres, lui qui habituellement laissait toujours une place d'écart entre lui et les autres sorciers.

Le regard vert de l'animagi se posa sur les couverts et le repas devant lui, une côte de bœuf accompagné de légumes, bien que ça avait l'air appétissant il poussa un bruit hautain, se demandant comment le mangeant, plus dans un souci de ne pas se faire honte plutôt que de réel intérêt, si ça ne tenait qu'à lui il utiliserait ses mains.

Il jeta un regard aux autres et ces derniers utilisaient les couverts afin de couper la viande en petit bout avant de le mettre dans la bouche, le jeune Potter attrapa donc ses couverts, un peu maladroitement et regardant attentivement les faits et gestes du seigneur des ténèbres, qui mangeaient plus lentement que ses convives, il les reproduisit.

Même si cela provoqua une catastrophe –la plupart de sa nourriture hors de l'assiette – son verre d'eau renversé par un de ses mouvements trop brusques. Personne ne lui en tint rigueur.

Le brun regarda un moment la viande charcutée sur sa fourchette, déglutissant devant sa couleur rouge étrange, lui qui avait l'habitude d'avaler des animaux en entier voilà qui était différent de ce qu'il mangeait d'habitude il ouvrit la bouche et mit dans sa bouche la chose bizarre qui lui servait de repas.

Il commença à mâcher, puis ses yeux s'agrandirent de plaisir, c'était chaud, doux et agréable à son palais. On aurait presque pu voir des étoiles dans ses yeux à cette révélation ! C'était tellement différent de la chair crue, il n'avait aucun souvenir de ce que pouvait être un repas complet pour humain mais sa première expérience, enfin de retour chez les hommes, les sorciers, lui plaisait, c'état génial.

Malgré son carnage, qui aurait fait hérisser les poils et faire une crise cardiaque à un professeur de bonnes manières, il se régalait, sous le regard narquois de Voldemort qui discutait avec Severus à propos de potions et de la régénération de Bellatrix, du comment pouvait-on utiliser la même technique que le jeune Potter dans un autre contexte ? En usant de Peter Pettigrow comme cobaye, lui qui n'avait plus de main pouvait très bien être utilisé pour cette expérience surtout qu'il ne servait pas à grand-chose maintenant que le ministère était au courant pour lui.

Les deux hommes pensaient lui retirer la prothèse en argent puis se servir de lui afin de pouvoir recrée un membre humain, une nouvelle expérience à tester pour Severus, surtout que ça pourrait aider avec les prisonniers, si jamais on pouvait faire repousser leurs membres aussi rapidement, cela pourrait augmenter leurs traumatismes et peut être, les convier à parler plus vite. Les mangemorts ne savaient jamais comment doser leurs tortures, mais si jamais on pouvait couper un pied aux victimes sans que cela ait une grande incidence, cela pourrait être incroyable, de même, les mangemorts ne craindraient plus grand-chose des amputations, chose très courante dans le monde magique.

Entre les transplanages d'urgence qui tournaient mal, être torturé puis libéré, ce serait un grand progrès que de pouvoir le faire en moins d'une heure alors qu'en temps normal des années de potions et autres sortilèges étaient nécessaires à la reconstruction d'un membre, cela était douloureux et coûteux.

 **Flash back Harry.**

Le corps ténébreux du basilic se fondait à perfection dans le noir, son regard vert luisait dans l'ombre des buissons, le petit serpent essayait de chasser, sans succès depuis quelques temps.

Lui qui avait réussis à se contenter de souris ces temps ci … souffrait de la faim, le gibier commençait à se faire rare et il avait déjà du mal à chasser. Le jeune garçonnet avait peur pour la suite … nous étions en automne, il devait –il le sentait dans ses écailles- se préparer à une longue sieste.

L'idée lui venait de son instinct, et il avait confiance en cette voix animale lui murmurait quoi faire, cependant il devait manger beaucoup mais de se préparer à dormir, et il ne savait pas comment il allait faire si jamais il n'avait pas mangé assez avant l'hiver. Allait-il dormir à tout jamais ? Devenir aussi froid et immobile que son oncle Vernon et les gens qu'il avait pétrifié ? Il ne voulait pas devenir comme ça ! Il voulait vivre ! Voir des choses !

Ses lamentations sifflantes finirent par attirer un cri.

 **« Tais-toi stupide malotru !** _Déclara un serpent descendant de son tronc, ses yeux aveugles fixaient Harry sans crainte._ **De bons serpents essaient de dormir !**

 **-Veuillez m'excusez, je ne voulais pas être impoli.**

 **-Tu compense au moins par ta politesse.** _La femelle serpent sortit sa langue afin que l'odeur du plus jeune lui parvienne et ses yeux blancs s'écarquillèrent de surprise._ **Un basilic !** _S'écria-t-elle._

 **-Madame ?**

 **-Je t'en prie, appelle moi Doyenne comme tous les serpents que je rencontre. Que fais donc une majesté basilic par ici ?**

 **-Je vous demande pardon Doyenne ?**

 **-Tu ne sais même pas de quelle espèce tu es ?**

 **-Je-je … crains que non.**

 **-Ce n'est pas grave, suis moi dans mon creux, nous en parlerons plus confortablement. »**

Les années avaient finalement passés depuis ce jour, le petit serpent s'allongeant de jour en jour, ses écailles devenant de plus en plus dures et épaisses sa notion de la vie serpent augmentant avec lui, lui permettant de survivre à l'hiver, aux sortilèges que pouvaient lui lancer les sorciers, pouvant se battre contre les cobras, les loups, les hommes.

Elargissant toujours plus son territoire, il avait fini par voyager, voyant toujours plus de beaux paysages, des montagnes les plus hautes, des mers les plus vastes, aux forêts les plus sombres, ces yeux figeant même le plus puissant animal, avaient beaucoup vu.

 **Fin Flash Back.**

Cependant c'était sans doute la première fois de sa vie que ses yeux voyaient une telle chose …

Il ne savait pas ce que c'était, quelque chose de petit, tel un verre mais pas exactement pareille, d'une couleur blanche et contentant un liquide chaud qu'on lui avait servi après le repas.

Il regarda un moment sceptique l'objet.

 **« Que ce que c'est ?** _Demanda t-il à Lord Voldemort qui sirotait son thé tranquillement, son petit doigt levé comme dans la noblesse anglaise._

 **-Une tasse de thé.**

 **-A quoi cela sert-il ?**

 **-A faire passer le dîner plus rapidement, c'est à base de fleur et plante, ça aide aussi à dormir.**

 **-Où est l'intérêt ?**

 **-Goûte tu verras, c'est délicieux. »**

Déclara Voldemort en lui faisant un clin d'œil, Harry soupira et attrapa la tasse, faillit crier sous la chaleur de la porcelaine mais ne se retenant uniquement en se mordillant les lèvres, il ne s'y attendait pas, pourtant même les autres élèves de Serpentard ne paraissaient pas surpris de ce choc thermique, Harry faillit s'énerver contre eux de ne pas l'avoir informé de ce fait.

Il prit une gorgée et faillit s'étouffer avec le liquide, c'était brûlant ! Il toussa un peu et posa la tasse loin de lui, si le goût était assez bon, pour ce qui était de la chaleur c'était insupportable ! Tous les regards se posèrent sur lui, surpris ou inquiet, surtout pour Bellatrix qui ne voulait pas perdre son sauveur.

« Que ce qui ne va pas ? _Demanda Voldemort calmement._

-Trop … chaud … »

Le brun aux yeux rouges sortit sa baguette et l'agita au dessus de la tasse du plus petit, le laissant perplexe sur cette action jusqu'à ce qu'il lui dise qu'il pouvait boire.

Toujours méfiant Harry attrapa la tasse et en but une toute petite gorgée, il fut heureux de sentir le liquide froid et agréable sur sa langue. Le goût de fleur, de la rose, même s'il ne connaissait pas le nom il reconnaissait le parfum, parvint à son palais. Ainsi que d'autres parfums qu'il ne saurait citer mais tous des plantes, cette chose était incroyablement bonne ! Il acheva de boire toute sa tasse et observa toute la tablée, Lucius discutait avec Rabastan, Draco avec Théo et Blaise, et les autres plus ou moins ensemble.

Il ne remarqua cependant pas le regard entendu entre Severus et Tom Riddle. Malgré sa méfiance vis-à-vis de ce liquide à la couleur étrange il en redemanda silencieusement au lord noir qui se fit un plaisir d'appeler un elfe pour le servir à nouveau toujours un thé froid.

Le basilic engloutit vite le liquide à la douceur florale qu'on lui proposait puis il posa ses coudes sur la table et sentit la fatigue l'envahir. Il était vrai que d'habitude il se couchait tôt, mais il pouvait rester des jours et des nuits entières sans dormir, il ne s'était jamais autant senti fatigué. Les conversations autour de lui, lui semblèrent lointaines.

Sa bouche laissa échapper un bâillement qu'il ne put retenir, ses yeux se firent plus lourds. Il essaya de résister au sommeil en se concentrant sur la conversation que le seigneur des ténèbres pouvait entretenir entre le potionniste de la table, mais il ne put écouter que des brides de cette dite conversation.

« Pettrigrow … utile …

-Eléments du basilic involontaire ? … Devrait pas poser problèmes

-Il … potion puissante …

-Physique de son animagi ? … Logique … »

Sans qu'il ne puisse lutter plus, sa tête cogna contre la table et il rejoignit rapidement un sommeil sans rêve.


	5. Chapter 5

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il se trouvait sur une surface plane. Il faisait tout blanc, une lumière éblouissante le fit fermer les yeux aussitôt. Il entendait vaguement une voix au dessus de lui, qui lui parlait.

Harry finit par ouvrir ses yeux en les papillonnant, histoire de s'habituer à toute cette lumière. Voldemort était proche de lui, debout dans toute sa splendeur.

Le jeune garçon se leva à son tour et regarda aux alentours sans vraiment comprendre où ils étaient. L'autre homme ne lui parlait pas, se contentant de le fixer de ses yeux rouges illisibles. Le serpent finit par demander.

« Où sommes-nous ?

-Dans ton esprit.

-Que ce que ça veut dire Voldemort ?

-Je t'ai endormi pour pouvoir venir ici.

-Mais que … _Harry porta ses mains à son cou, il parlait parfaitement anglais ici ! Il ne comprenait pas._

-Je t'ai implanté cette langue, pour que tu n'aies plus à l'apprendre.

-C'était inutile. Je m'en sortais très bien avec les … Serpentards.

-Tu as tellement à apprendre. _Voldemort s'approcha de lui et attrapa son menton, contre toute attente le plus jeune le laissa faire._ Ca aurait pris trop de temps. Tu sais ce qu'il se prépare n'est-ce pas ?

-J'ai cru entendre que vous meniez une guerre avec vos sujets.

-Ce ne sont pas vraiment –pas encore du moins- mes sujets, mais oui c'est cela.

-Pourquoi m'en parler ? Je m'en fiche. _Déclara l'animagi en dégageant son menton des grandes mains de Voldemort._

-J'aurais besoin de quelques de tes écailles.

-Je vous demande pardon ? Vous avez le culot de me demander ça ? _S'horrifia presque Harry en reculant du seigneur des ténèbres._ Ne savez vous pas ce que c'est dans notre peuple ?

-Chez les humains ça ne veut rien dire. C'est comme si tu me demandais une mèche de cheveux, ça ne me ferait rien. _Bien évidemment il mentait, toutes les potions qu'on pouvait faire avec des cheveux … c'était un nombre impressionnant._

-Me demander mes écailles revient à me promettre à un mâle. Les écailles servent de protection pour le nid dans mon espèce ! Vous êtes vraiment dégoûtant, et il est hors de question que vous touchiez à mes écailles.

-Ecoute, je sais que c'est difficile pour toi de supporter le fait d'avoir été élevé avec des serpents, et me voir te demander ça doit être horrible, mais je t'assure que cela n'aurait aucune conséquence de ce genre. _Harry s'approcha et poussa violemment le lord noir._

-Arrêtez avec cet argument débile ! Je suis ce que je suis, vous n'arrêtez pas avec le fait que je dois être humain, alors maintenant assumez. Je ne me transformerais plus dans ce cas. Espèce de sale clébard galeux. _Cria-t-il en direction de l'homme, sans aucune crainte dans le regard. Il poussa un couinement effrayé quand Voldemort le poussa avec force contre un mur transparent qu'il n'avait pas perçu._

-Tu n'es vraiment qu'un sale gosse. _Harry déglutit devant les yeux rouges sangs qu'il avait devant lui, il ne les avait jamais vus d'aussi près et c'était … effrayant. Le plus jeune pouvait presque sentir tout le sang qui avait été versé pour que Voldemort puisse avoir ce genre d'yeux._

-Allez crever. Je sais que je ne suis qu'un sale gosse, mais je n'avais rien demandé moi ! _Harry avait des larmes aux yeux._ Ces jours ci c'est tellement compliqué, les humains sont compliqués ! Avant j'étais roi, roi vous vous rendez compte ? J'étais admiré, je fascinais, puis à cause de VOUS je me retrouve dans la putain de populace ! Je n'ai jamais demandé à ce que vous reveniez dans ce foutu lieu. Tout ce que je voulais, c'est continuer à ce que l'on m'apporte des proies, manger et dormir tranquillement, vous êtes venu tout foutre en l'air ! Je vous déteste ! _S'exclama Harry les larmes aux yeux._

-Au moins tu as dis ce que tu ressentais. J'adore quand tu dis ce que tu ressens Harry, au moins maintenant je peux être là pour toi et te rassurer.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de vous, vous êtes la cause de tous mes soucis.

-Et toi, tu pourrais m'aider à résoudre les miens. Je vaincrais bientôt mon ennemi, et je pourrais faire de toi mon roi, mon allié, mon égal.

-Qu'entendez vous par là ? _Demanda Harry, plus intéressé par le pouvoir que par la fascination qu'avait Voldemort pour lui._

-Que je te veux en tant que compagnon.

-Vous n'arrêterez donc jamais avec cette idée ? _Questionna le plus jeune._

-Jamais. _Répondit le seigneur des ténèbres. »_

Les jours d'Harry rosirent, jusqu'à présent il n'avait pas vraiment à un compagnon ou une compagne, il s'estimait trop jeune. L'idée de vivre à deux dans le monde n'avait rien d'effrayant pour lui, il savait que les serpents n'avaient pas vraiment besoin de protection ou autre futilité de ce genre comparé à certaines autres espèces, pour n'en citer qu'une, l'homme par exemple. Il y avait toujours cette notion de protéger la personne de notre cœur et nos enfants, chez les basilics seul la protection des petits comptaient.

La construction du nid passait par le don d'écaille par l'un ou l'autre partenaire, puis étant donné que le serpent était plus faible sans certaines de ces écailles, l'autre veillait sur lui. C'était un échange équitable, que bien évidemment un homme comme Voldemort ne pouvait pas comprendre.

Il n'avait pas vécu dans cette optique, les enfants naissaient d'une autre manière chez les humains.

Harry était tenté de se dégager mais dès qu'il leva le bras, le regard de Voldemort l'en dissuada. Les yeux de l'homme étaient d'une telle intensité, le basilic n'avait jamais remarqué ce fait, toujours concentré à détester l'homme et a vouloir éviter tout contact.

« Je … je refuse. Je suis trop jeune pour prendre une décision, et vous le savez. Vous voulez me pousser à la précipitation et que je fasse une bêtise en disant oui.

-C'est exact, je ne peux rien te cacher. Nous sommes fait du même bois tous les deux, nous avons souffert de l'homme, nous sommes des serpents. Nous savons tout ça. Et toi encore plus, tu as vécu comme l'un d'eux pendant des années.

-Alors pourquoi continuez de demander si vous connaissez ce que j'en pense ?

-Lorsque tu te rendras compte de ma supériorité, tu voudras bien de moi. Parce que tu sais, qu'au vu de ta propre puissance, tu ne trouveras pas mieux. Et je sais ce que tu cherches à faire avec moi, tu me provoque pour te prouver à toi-même que tu as trouvé quelqu'un qui t'étais supérieur …

-Vous ne m'êtes pas supérieur ! _S'emporta Harry, blessé dans son orgueil que le lord noir remette ça sur le tapis._ Je suis un basilic.

-Si c'est ce que tu dis, mais au fond de toi, tu connais la vérité mon petit Harry. Et tu sais aussi que la Doyenne a raison, je suis le partenaire idéal.

-N'importe quoi … vous n'êtes pas le seul homme de ce pays. Je trouverais mieux. _Voldemort le lâcha et le laissa libre de ses mouvements._

-Ma proposition tiendra toujours d'ici là. »


	6. Chapter 6

Même après quelques heures après s'être réveillé de ce rêve de discussion avec Voldemort, sa colère n'était pas redescendue. Harry le détestait, comme cet homme avait-il pu utiliser sa faiblesse pour lui faire ça ? C'était sournois et même lui n'aurait pas osé !

Il s'était transformé en son animagi et il fut néanmoins rassuré, il ne lui manquait aucune écaille, il l'aurait bien remarqué s'il ne lui manquait ne serait-ce qu'une de ses précieuses écailles, en plus elles mettaient beaucoup de temps à repousser, ça aurait été se sentir inférieur pour lui. Il n'arrêtait pas de ressasser des idées noires et des poussées de meurtre envers le seigneur des ténèbres. Il se sentait tellement faible et puéril à côté de cet homme …

Lui qui avait encore tant à apprendre de l'homme, se sentait déjà dépassé par Voldemort, ce dernier lui paraissait si complexe comparé aux autres sorciers qu'il avait déjà rencontré Lucius et Lucius Junior n'était pas aussi intelligent et sournois, Severus n'était pas aussi profond, Bellatrix n'était pas aussi passionnée, tous lui semblaient fades à côté du seigneur des ténèbres.

Pourtant le lord Voldemort ne devait pas être le seul homme sur ce foutu pays à avoir ce genre de caractère ! Si on enlevait tout son énervement, Harry devait bien admettre que le sorcier faisait un compagnon idéal, il était grand, fort et l'avait même battu dans un combat. Cependant l'animagi ne voulait pas de lui, comment pouvait-il pardonner à quelqu'un qui vous faisait un coup pareil ? Certes l'idée d'être un roi à ses côtés était séduisante, tout comme l'homme pouvait l'être, mais était-ce sincère ? Se demanda-t-il. Et si l'homme ne faisait que se moquer de lui ? Pour un humain, Harry savait qu'il pouvait passer pour enfantin, même son lui serpent était enfantin, alors ne parlons plus son lui humain, il n'y connaissait rien en sentiment. Les seuls sentiments qu'il avait ressenti ces dernières années avaient été de la satisfaction, parfois de la fatigue, de la joie, de la méfiance, mais dès que le seigneur des ténèbres avait bouleversé tout, le voilà qui ressentait de la colère, de la passion et voulait à tout prix montrer à cet homme qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'un guide ou d'un quelconque compagnon.

Il pouvait presque entendre cette voix suave lui affirmer le vouloir en tant que compagnon, ils ne se connaissaient pas bien, comment pouvait il affirmer une chose pareille ?

Le basilic tourna la tête vers la porte qui s'était ouverte, dans ses réflexions, il n'avait pas entendu la porte s'ouvrir. Il n'avait pas quitté sa chambre depuis qu'on l'y avait déposé.

C'était un homme qu'il avait déjà vu, il sortit sa langue pour goûter au parfum du brun face à lui. De la famille au mari de Bella. L'odeur était musqué, masculine, humaine, chaude. Sa grosse tête fixait l'homme sans réagir, pourtant malgré leur proximité, l'homme ne tremblait pas, il n'avait pas de réaction, son visage était neutre, même si ses yeux pétillaient d'admiration.

Harry faillit siffler d'appréciation devant ce regard, mais il se contenta de s'approcher plus et s'enrouler autour de lui, à une distance respectable mais pour bien que le sorcier sache qu'il commandait, et même s'il n'avait aucune possibilité de sortie, l'homme n'eut pas l'air plus effrayé que ça. Il ouvrit la bouche et parla à l'animal.

« Bellatrix demande à vous voir. Elle voudrait vous offrir un présent. »

L'animagi resta sans bouger un moment, le temps d'apprécier ces mots, puis relâcha l'homme. Il lui fit un signe de la tête pour lui indiquer qu'il lui suivait, Rabastan lui répliqua.

« Il vous faudra forme humaine pour ce genre de cadeau, croyez moi, vous n'allez pas le regretter. »

Méfiant et agacé, Harry reprit tout de même forme humaine, sans remarquer les yeux dilatés de Rabastan.

Le plus jeune ne se posa pas plus de question et suivit le mangemort à travers les différents couloirs du manoir ancestral des Serpentards. Le grand brun l'accompagna jusqu'à un salon, Bellatrix, son mari, et Voldemort étaient présents. Il y avait aussi un vieil homme avec eux, il avait un grand sac sur le dos qui semblait contenir pleins de choses, les mains et les pieds de l'homme étaient enchaînés, de sorte qu'il ne puisse pas s'enfuir. Son regard s'écarquilla en voyant le Survivant, sa bouche s'entrouvrit alors qu'aucun son n'en sortait.

Bella se leva et s'approcha du jeune homme qu'elle appréciait tant.

« Mon cher Harry, voici ton présent ! Je t'offre une baguette, ne fais pas attention à ce vieillard, c'est Ollivander, l'homme qui possède les meilleures baguettes de toute l'Angleterre. _Harry la regarda, d'un regard qui semblait lui demander si elle était sérieuse ? N'avait-elle pas vu ce qu'il était capable de faire sans ? Pourquoi Voldemort lui autorisait à en avoir une à lui ? Son regard se porta méfiant vers l'homme assit confortablement dans un canapé du salon. L'homme semblait lire en lui …_

-Tout bon sorcier doit avoir une baguette, qui suis-je pour t'empêcher d'en avoir une ?

-Pourquoi ? _Demanda-t-il seulement, effrayé de tous les plans qui pouvaient parcourir dans la tête du seigneur des ténèbres. Bella et les autres mangemorts sortirent discrètement sous un signe de Voldemort._

-Parce que tu le mérites. Tu as une fascination pour cet objet depuis que tu as touché la mienne n'est-ce pas ? _Harry se souvenait encore du bien être qui s'était emparé de lui lorsqu'il tenait le morceau de bois dans sa main, sa magie semblait connectée à cette chose et c'était agréable._

-Celle de Zabini ne me provoque rien. Elle est faible. Fade. Je ne veux pas d'une baguette comme ça. _Déclara –t-il._ Et que ce soit clair, c'est un cadeau de Bellatrix, pas le votre. Cet homme est là, grâce à Bella, pas grâce à votre puissance ou votre magie. Je n'accepte pas VOS cadeaux.

-C'est tout à fait clair mon cher. Je n'oserais jamais affirmer une telle chose si ce n'est pas vrai. Et tu accepteras mes cadeaux. Je n'en fais qu'aux personnes qui me tiennent à cœur.

-Je m'en fiche. _Harry se tourna vers Ollivander et demanda froidement._ Homme, je veux ma baguette.

-Très-très bien ! _S'exclama Garrick Ollivander, complètement choqué que quelqu'un puisse parler aussi froidement au seigneur des ténèbres, que ce petit Potter était insolent ! Ne risquait il pas la mort en parlant ainsi à l'homme le plus cruel de cette époque ? Le seigneur des ténèbres n'avait qu'un sourire sur le visage, presque heureux que quelqu'un lui réponde ainsi, mais Garrick s'était forcément tromper n'est-ce pas ? Voldemort ne pouvait pas sourire ! »_

Après avoir pris ses mesures, Harry essaya plusieurs baguettes. Toute la boutique d'Ollivander se trouvait dans ce sac, et après ce qui lui semblait être des centaines d'essais, de baguettes faibles qui lui donnait la nausée, de baguettes qui faisaient exploser le mobilier.

L'animagi trouva la perle rare.

Lorsqu'il l'attrapa, une sensation similaire que quand il avait attrapé la baguette de Voldemort se propagea en lui, c'était elle. La baguette parfaite. Tout comme celle du seigneur des ténèbres, une baguette capable de supporter toute sa magie, une baguette qui serait sienne jusqu'à sa mort.

Garrick Ollivander devint pâle comme un fantôme mais déclara tout de même.

« Bois de houx et plume de phœnix. C'est une baguette souple et facile à manier, très bon choix monsieur Potter. _Le plus jeune le fixa sans dire un mot._ Cette baguette a une sœur jumelle vous savez ?

-Que ce qu'une baguette jumelle ?

-Une baguette jumelle est une autre baguette qui possède un cœur identique au ventre, ici c'est une plume de phœnix qui a été prélevé de l'animal exactement au même moment. Ces deux baguettes ne peuvent pas se faire du mal, et le possesseur de cette baguette … se trouve actuellement dans cette pièce.

-Que voulez vous dire ? _Demanda Harry en fronçant les sourcils avant qu'une main ne se pose sur son épaule. Une baguette de bois d'if dressé contre le fabriquant de baguette qui devint encore plus blanc –si cela était possible-._

-Nous avons une baguette jumelle Harry, voilà ce qu'il veut dire. Vous devez être au courant pour la prophétie alors ?

-Je le suis, comme toute la population. J'ai un élément de plus qui le prouve c'est tout.

-Endoloris ! _S'écria Voldemort, Harry regarda avec stupeur un faisceau de lumière rouge frapper avec violence le fabriquant de baguette. Ce dernier commença à crier de douleur et le serpent reconnu le sortilège que lui avait lancé Voldemort. Ses yeux prirent un aspect animal et il se retourna vers le lord noir._

 **-Cessez cela.**

 **-Pourquoi donc ?** _Demanda le sorcier tout en continuant._

 **-Je ne veux pas que vous le fassiez, cet humain ne l'a pas mérité.**

 **-Il est mon ennemi.** _Le sortilège cessa, l'homme haletant au sol, écoutait la scène éberlué et n'y comprenant rien._

 **-Il n'a rien pour ce défendre. Il est tout au plus un esclave ici et vous le savez.**

 **-Ollivander a travaillé pour la Lumière, il ne mérite pas ma clémence.**

 **-Et bien, la mienne oui. Laissez cet homme en paix, il va bientôt mourir de toute façon.**

 **-Comment ça mourir ?**

 **-Il pue la mort. Il ne reste sans doute pas plus d'une semaine. Je veux le garder.**

 **-Pourquoi faire ?**

 **-Ca ne vous regarde pas. Je veux juste le garder.**

 **-Si tu as un esclave sous MON toit bien sûr que ça me regarde.**

 **-Il est mourant, je refuse que vous profitiez d'un tel homme pour votre guerre. Autant qu'il meurt à mon service.**

 **-Tu as un trop grand cœur Harry. Je te trouve adorable.**

 **\- Taisez-vous ou je vous mords. »**

Donna comme avertissement Harry avant de tendre la main à l'homme au sol qui le regarda surpris avant de la saisir. La main d'Harry était douce, petite et Garrick s'en étonna, lui qui avait une main endurcie par le travail des baguette. Il n'avait rien compris, mais cet échange avait été pour lui étrange. Il était certain que Voldemort allait le torturer pour avoir des informations puis le tuer, or le jeune Potter l'avait défendu, il en était certain, il ne savait pas comment, mais il l'avait ressenti.

L'animagi jeta un dernier regard noir à celui qui promettait être son compagnon, puis sortit du lieu, traînant Garrick derrière lui.

Bellatrix et les autres mangemorts s'écartèrent de la porte, bien qu'ils ne le laissent pas penser, il était sûr qu'ils étaient en train d'écouter à la porte. Le regard de couleur noir de Bellatrix se posa sur la baguette du plus jeune mais sans qu'ils n'aient le temps de lui parler, l'animagi prit la direction de sa chambre, la tête haute. Garrick se laissa entraîné par le jeune homme sans protester, il ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose d'autre alors …


	7. Chapter 7

Garrick regarda la chambre, vieille et pas très rangée d'un œil admiratif, malgré le désordre apparent, des meubles tombés, des vêtements qui traînaient ici ou ailleurs, la pièce était magnifique, dans les tons verts forêts le lit était immense, l'armoire était au sol mais était en bois sombre, sans doute de l'ébène et un bureau traînait, à moitié de travers dans un coin de la pièce.

Il hésitait à prendre la parole, le jeune homme face à lui ne semblait pas très causant, pourtant il aurait aimé avoir des réponses à ses questions, des explications à ce qu'il s'était passé. Il se tenait toujours debout à l'entrée de la pièce, n'osant pas empiété plus sur le « territoire » du jeune sorcier. Harry était assis sur le bord de la fenêtre, il n'avait aucune peur de tomber, pourtant au vu de son physique fin et délicat, le fabriquant de baguettes avait l'impression qu'un coup de vent pouvait faire basculé le plus jeune dans le vide et le briser. Après quelques minutes de silence, il se décida à demander.

« Pourquoi m'avoir sauvé ? _Harry tourna la tête vers lui._

-Je vous aime bien. Et de toute façon, vous allez bientôt mourir.

-Je vous demande pardon ?

-Vous ne le sentez pas encore. D'ici un à deux jours vous le sentirez, le maléfice qu'on vous a imposé. Il vous fera mourir rapidement, j'ai dis à Voldemort que vous allez mourir d'ici une semaine, mais si ça se trouve ce sera beaucoup plus rapide.

-Et bien … je … _déclara simplement Ollivander avant de s'asseoir à même le sol._

 _-_ Je ne vais pas vous torturer ne vous en faites pas pour ça.

-Si je vais mourir, pourquoi avoir empêché Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom me tuer ?

-De qui parlez-vous ? Vous pouvez l'appelez Voldemort vous savez.

-Oh non mon petit ! Il me torturerais sur le champ pour cet affront.

-Je le fais pourtant, et il ne me torture pas pour ça.

-C'est parce qu'il ressent une certaine attirance pour vous. Par Merlin … son regard est tellement empli de passion quand il vous regarde ! C'est un homme amoureux.

-Amoureux ? _Répéta Harry avant de déclarer._ Peut être bien, mais je le déteste. C'est un être ignoble.

-Vous n'avez pas idée, torturer et tuer des gens, des centaines de gens …

-En partie pour ça. Mais il a osé mettre en doute ma supériorité. C'est un affront.

-Monsieur Potter, je crois que vous n'avez pas tout vu de lui. _Garrick se leva, grimaçant._ C'est un monstre, il a voulu vous tuer alors que vous n'étiez qu'un enfant, il a tué et tué encore, des gens innocents qui n'avaient rien demandés.

-J'ai aussi tué des gens, fabriquant de baguettes. _Déclara Harry d'une voix froide et se levant._ Ca fait de moi un monstre ?

-Je suis sûr que vous aviez une bonne raison n'est-ce pas ? _Questionna Garrick mal à l'aise devant ce regard vert émeraude._

-Certains étaient des accidents, d'autres des meurtres, mais je n'en n'éprouve aucun remords vous savez ?

-Par Merlin ! _S'écria le vieux sorcier._ Impossible ! Vos parents faisaient partis de la lumière, vous ne pouvez pas.

-Ecoutez, je n'ai assez d'écouter vos jérémiades. Vous n'êtes plus un enfant. Je vous ai gardé en vie pour une raison simple, je veux que vous m'aidiez à apprendre des choses, tout ce que vous savez, et aussi à comprendre Lord Voldemort. Je ne comprends pas son comportement, il me faut les lumières de quelqu'un.

-Je … je »

Sortit de la bouche de l'homme sans qu'il ne puisse argumenter plus.

Le soir venu, dans une tenue noble et traînant le vieillard derrière lui, le regard vert d'Harry se ficha sans crainte dans celui de Voldemort, reflétant sa colère, le fait qu'il soit toujours outré et une flamme nouvelle de détermination. Le regard rouge de son vis-à-vis sembla le déshabiller, sembla disséquer chacun de ses sentiments comme il l'avait toujours pas, mais cette fois le basilic ne baissa pas le regard de honte, de gêne ou d'impuissance, il le fixait sans crainte, comme si le monde entier avait disparu, que plus rien dans la pièce n'existait. Le seigneur des ténèbres fut le premier à détourner le regard pour fixer le vieil homme derrière l'animagi.

Harry, grâce à Garrick, avait changé de tenue. Optant pour une robe sorcière légère de couleur verte avec des fils argentés formant des arabesques sur tout le tissu, les manches étaient elles aussi argentés. Le jeune homme transpirait l'animalité et la bestialité par tous les pores et les personnes attablées avaient cessés de manger en le voyant. Chacun perdait de son éducation de sang pur en le voyant, il était d'une telle grâce, et il représentait ce pour quoi ils étaient tous de la maison de Serpentard, un serpent à l'état pur, imprévisible, sournois et indomptable.

Il n'y avait que des adultes à la table, Tom, Severus, Bellatrix, Rodolphus et Rabastan, Lucius n'était pas venu et les plus jeunes s'étaient absentés. Sa place était toujours libre, et aucune place n'avait été prévu pour le fabriquant de baguette.

Harry alla s'asseoir sans hésitation, sans un regard pour Garrick qui resta debout, faute de savoir quoi faire dans ce camp ennemi. Il était tenté de sauter à la gorge de Severus, le traître qui ne faisait rien pour lui venir en aide. Il pouvait comprendre la position compromettante du potionniste, mais ce dernier avait l'air tellement à l'aise et de bonne humeur ici, qu'il doutait de sa véritable position dans cette guerre, et si le Snape faisait parti du camp des ténèbres ? Ils s'étaient peut être tous fait avoir en beauté, Dumbledore le premier …

L'animagi n'avait pas des yeux son … son quoi d'ailleurs ? Il opta pour le mot ennemi dans son esprit, ça aillait bien à Voldemort après tout, d'être l'ennemi de tout le monde.

« Jolie tenue. _Complimenta le seigneur des ténèbres._

-Arrêtez de m'envoyer des roses, ça ne marche pas. _Le basilic commença à manger comme il le pouvait, il avait encore du mal avec les couverts, ce ne fut pas une totale réussite, un carnage à vrai dire, mais au moins il pouvait manger._

-La nourriture te plait ? _Demanda l'homme le plus âgé. Les autres mangemorts continuaient de discuter entre eux, et Garrick regardait la scène circonspect, la sincérité des propos de Voldemort transperçait de part en part de ses mots, mais c'était un Serpentard, il savait mentir et manier les mots._

-Elle est mangeable. _Se contenta de répondre Harry, qui en vérité se régalait. Il ne savait pas comment se comporter aux phrases de Voldemort, ses sens de serpents lui disaient que l'homme était sincère, et ce cœur qui battait si vite dans la poitrine de son ennemi, qu'était-ce ? L'homme n'avait aucune raison d'avoir peur, d'habitude ce même cœur battait normalement, plutôt lentement même, Harry ne comprenait pas, depuis quelques heures il entendait ce cœur battre plus vite que normalement, depuis qu'il avait eu sa baguette à vrai dire._

-Je dirais aux elfes de s'améliorer alors. Je suis ravi de t'entendre parler anglais.

-Je suis bien obligé, aucun des idiots de cette demeure ne parle le fourchelangue.

-J'ai une réunion demain. Tu es convié à y assister. _Harry leva un sourcil._

-Pourquoi faire ?

-Pour que ton visage s'ancre dans les mémoires comme étant mon compagnon.

-Alors je décline l'invitation. Je trouverais quelque chose d'autre à faire, de plus intéressant.

-Plus intéressant que de voir montrer mon pouvoir et mon influence ? _Harry le regarda, mais ne répondit pas. Plus intéressé par sa nourriture que par le lord noir. »_

Il était intrigué par la phrase qu'avait dite Voldemort, son pouvoir et son influence hein … depuis le temps qu'il en parlait mais qu'Harry n'avait que d'infimes indices de ce pouvoir, toujours par ci par là, mais rien ne disait vraiment de quoi il en retournait, Harry était curieux. La Doyenne s'énervait souvent à ce propos, il était trop curieux et ça le menait souvent à des ennuis, qu'il regrettait souvent. Et ici c'était le même cas, il voulait savoir, et il savait que Voldemort avait fait exprès … il ne l'avait pas fait par hasard et ça le tuait de ne avoir d'informations concrètes, il ne savait pas vraiment qui était Voldemort, il connaissait l'homme énervant et puissant, mais qui était il pour les siens ?

Harry fut heureux de voir du thé apparaître devant lui lorsqu'il eut fini de manger. Il adorait cette boisson, cette fois il ne se fit pas avoir et toucher la porcelaine pour savoir si le liquide était chaud ou pas. Quand il constata que c'était le cas, il tourna le regard vers le seigneur des ténèbres, quémandeur d'un service et impétueux dans la façon de demander, le visage de Voldemort s'éclaira d'un sourire sincère.

Chaque mangemort, et même Garrick, en restèrent muets de stupeur. Ce genre de sourire … ce sourire … c'était impossible que Voldemort puisse le faire n'est-ce pas ?

Pourtant un sourire tendre et sincère illuminait son visage et tendait de faire fondre la glace autour du cœur de son jeune protégé, sans succès.

Voldemort lui-même en était choqué, même s'il réfutera ce fait plus tard. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas souri, or ce geste lui était venu naturellement en voyant la réaction d'Harry envers lui. Le jeune homme n'avait pas regardé les autres personnes pouvant faire de la magie, il n'avait pas regardé le vieillard qu'il s'entêtait à garder, les yeux verts du jeune homme s'était tourné vers lui. Et vers personnes d'autre. Tom s'en sentait presque privilégié. Pourtant il savait qu'il ne devrait pas, le jeune homme ne ressentait rien pour lui, si ce n'est une grande colère et un sentiment d'impuissance.

Le jeune le remercia vaguement d'un simple hochement de tête avant d'engloutir le thé glacé qui lui avait été offert.

Voldemort appréciait le plus jeune, il était un vent glacé au milieu d'un été aride. Sincèrement le plus vieux s'ennuyait que tout lui soit offert sur un plateau d'argent, ici le plus jeune lui résistait, l'insultait, d'une manière propre à lui. Plus qu'une distraction, Voldemort avait l'impression de revivre son adolescence au côté du plus jeune, essayant de lui plaire malgré l'agacement de se savoir toujours éconduit. Il pensa rapidement à James Potter qui n'avait pas abandonné et Lily Evans lui céder, il eut un frisson de dégoût, l'exemple n'était pas très bien choisi mais il s'en contenta dans son esprit, buvant une gorgée de son thé.

Il voulait proclamer à tous que le plus jeune était sien, mais il savait qu'Harry refuserait. Mais Voldemort était lui aussi têtu et n'abandonnerait pas.

Après avoir bu son thé, Harry rentra dans sa chambre en compagnie de Garrick qui ne pipait mot sur ce qu'il venait de voir. Lorsque la porte fut refermée derrière eux, il soupira de soulagement. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on voyait un seigneur des ténèbres dans cet état là, toute la cruauté et le sadisme de l'homme semblait s'évaporés aux côtés d'Harry. Garrick n'irait pas jusqu'à dire qu'il était amoureux, mais cela se voyait qu'il avait une grande affection pour le plus jeune, d'ailleurs ce dernier ne s'en rendait même pas compte ! Certes le plus jeune ne pouvait pas beaucoup connaître Voldemort dans l'intimité, mais … c'était tellement flagrant !

« Vous comptez accepter cette invitation ?

-Bien sûr que non. Pour qui me prenez-vous ?

-Et bien … je vous pensais plus curieux.

-Je le suis. Mais pas question de le laisser croire qu'il m'intéresse. Ce sorcier est complètement égocentrique, le monde ne tourne pas autour de lui. _Garrick leva les yeux au ciel._

-Disons qu'en Angleterre si en tout cas.

-Que voulez vous dire ?

-Chaque personne britannique attend sa nouvelle attaque avec … une impatience morbide. Il est assez puissant pour effrayer des centaines de personnes.

-Des centaines vous dites ? Pourtant il me paraît bien ridicule pour ça …

-Ne vous fiez pas à la gentillesse qu'il a pour vous, c'est un monstre. »

Harry, une fois la discussion terminée alla s'endormir sur son grand lit, laissant Garrick emprunter le sofa de la chambre. Ce dernier ne s'était pas plaint de son manque de nourriture mais il avait faim, le stress de toute la journée était descendue lorsqu'il avait discuté avec le plus jeune, il aimait bien le fils de James et Lily.

De bonne heure, et sans réveiller personne, Harry se dirigea vers la chambre du lord Voldemort.


	8. Chapter 8

Silencieusement, comme lorsqu'il chassait, Harry entrait dans l'antre du plus vieux. La chambre était agréable à son regard, dans les tons rouges bordeaux, et noirs. C'était des couleurs sobres et simples qui plaisaient à son regard, pas comme certaines autres couleurs artificielles qui lui donnaient envie de vomir.

L'homme était endormi, Harry eut une mine de dégoût, alors c'était ça la puissance ? Puis il se rappela son propre cas, c'est vrai qu'un endormissement ne justifiait en rien la force de quelqu'un.

Le visage du seigneur des ténèbres était serein, calme, bien différent de ce qu'il avait l'habitude de voir en temps normal.

Alors qu'il était proche de lui, écoutant sa respiration rapide et son cœur battant la chamade, Harry se demanda un moment si le lord noir était sujet à un mauvais rêve. Un de ses rêves où l'on se voit mort et qu'on ne peut pas se défendre contre un ennemi trop puissant. Pourtant un bruit sortit de la gorge de son vis-à-vis lui donna un doute, qu'était-ce que ce grognement étrange ? L'homme ne semblait pas en souffrir pourtant … le plus jeune se demandait de plus en plus quel genre de rêve pouvait avoir ce genre d'effet. Sa curiosité revenait au galop, il en soupira de désespoir contre lui-même. L'homme avait le ventre à l'air, étrange, pensa l'animagi. Personne ne mettait son ventre à l'air pour dormir voyons, c'était l'une des parties du corps les plus fragiles.

Finalement après avoir poussé un soupir exaspéré, Harry se décida à le réveiller. Il était encore tôt dehors, le soleil commençait à peine à se réveiller mais le jeune homme n'en pouvait plus d'attendre.

Il posa le bout de sa baguette sur la gorge de Voldemort. L'homme n'eut aucune réaction, Harry fronça les sourcils, l'homme n'était pas sérieux n'est-ce pas ? Il ne l'avait pas senti ouvrir la porte et la refermer derrière lui, ne l'avait pas senti l'observer et maintenant il ne sentait pas le danger si proche ?

De sa baguette il tapota la peau pâle du seigneur des ténèbres, attendant patiemment une réaction quelconque, il fut surpris d'entendre l'homme marmonner dans son sommeil.

« Hum … Harry … »

De son ouïe l'animagi l'avait parfaitement entendu, et il grogna d'énervement. Et il espérait aussi ne pas être comme ça dans son sommeil, ce serait parfaitement ridicule et inadapté d'un basilic !

« Réveillez vous ! »

Déclara t-il en appuyant plus fort. Agacé de se faire ignoré ainsi, Harry fit jaillit un peu de magie de sa baguette.

Quelle ne fut pas sa joie en voyant les yeux du lord noir s'ouvrir brusquement et l'homme se saisir de sa baguette qui se trouvait sous son oreiller. Il la pointa immédiatement vers le plus jeune avant de l'abaisser en voyant qu'il n'avait rien à craindre du basilic.

« J'aurais pu vous tuer dix fois.

-Mais tu ne l'as pas fait, c'est ce qui compte. Quelle heure est-il ? _Demanda le seigneur des ténèbres grognon, il faisait un beau rêve après tout et le voilà réveillé par l'objet de son rêve._

-Quel genre de mauvais rêve étiez-vous en train de faire ? C'est pitoyable de votre part …

-Je faisais plutôt un très beau rêve. Avant que tu me réveille …

-Je n'avais pas l'impression que c'en était un beau. Enfin bref je ne suis pas venu pour parler de ce qui pourrait vous arriver pendant que vous êtes en train de dormir …

-Tu es venu parler de quoi alors ? _Harry croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, se donnant un air supérieur._

-L'homme que je garde a dit une chose étrange. Je suis venu vérifier si c'était vrai.

-Quoi donc ?

-Que ce pays tout entier a peur de vous.

-Oui c'est exact.

-Je veux une preuve.

-Tu l'auras ne t'en fais pas. _La tête haute, Harry était néanmoins sceptique._

-Dormir le ventre à l'air n'est pas bon, vous auriez pu vous faire étriper dans votre sommeil.

-Pas avec les protections qu'il y a sur la porte.

-J'ai pu l'ouvrir pourtant, et facilement en plus.

-C'est parce qu'elles ne te concernent pas. Je te fais confiance.

-Vous ne devriez pas.

-Je sais ce que je fais.

-Si vous le dites.

-Tu as bien dormi ?

-Ca ne vous regarde pas. Quand-ce que commence cette réunion ? Je veux vite avoir ma preuve. Et je veux du thé.

-Du thé ?

-Je pense que vous avez compris ma demande, pas la peine de le répéter.

-La politesse n'est pas ton fort.

-Contentez vous de le demander à vos créatures, je le veux froid. _Voldemort sortit du lit, il était nu mais Harry ne fit aucun commentaire sur ce fait._

-Dinky. _Un elfe de maison apparut dans un pop sonore, il se cacha les yeux en voyant la nudité de son maître et fut surpris de voir quelqu'un en sa compagnie d'aussi bon matin, diverses suppositions commencèrent à se former dans sa tête._ Apporte-nous du thé. Nous le boirons ici. »

Harry toujours dans sa tenue de la veille, mais pieds nus cette fois, s'installa sur le sofa du petit salon des appartements de Voldemort. Il croisa ses longues jambes et patienta que la bestiole qu'avait appelé le lord noir revienne. D'ailleurs ce dernier s'habilla d'un pantalon moulant de couleur noir et vint s'installer à côté de lui. Harry se décala un peu pour ne pas être trop proche de l'homme, la créature revint enfin et laissa deux tasses sur la petite table face aux deux hommes. Dinky se posait des questions sur la relation entre ces deux là, ils étaient tellement spécial l'un envers l'autre qu'il doutait qu'ils puissent un jour être en couple. Mais ce n'était pas ses opinions, il se contenta de disparaître de nouveau.

Voldemort lança un sortilège sur la tasse du plus petit et ce dernier but son thé sans crainte de se brûler la langue.

« J'attaque le ministère ce soir. Tu pourras voir à quel point les gens ont peur de moi.

-Je ne demande qu'à voir.

-Tu m'as réveillé juste pour me poser cette question ?

-Oui. J'y réfléchissais mais je ne trouvais pas de conclusion satisfaisante. _Le seigneur des ténèbres gloussa._

-Espèce de sale gosse …

-Je sais. Je dois y aller maintenant. »

Sans plus attendre Harry se leva et referma la porte derrière lui. Il alla dans la salle du trône pour retrouver la Doyenne qu'il avait négligé ces temps ci. Le jeune homme la trouva bien installé sur le trône de Voldemort et Harry ne s'attarda pas à savoir si c'était celui de son ennemi ou pas, il y installa confortablement et le vieux serpent engagea la conversation en relevant la tête.

 **« Mon cher petit, voilà quelques temps que vous ne veniez pas.**

 **-Vous m'avez manqué Doyenne.**

 **-L'odeur de cet homme semble voir suivre partout où vous allez très cher.**

 **-Ca doit être une erreur.**

 **-Pourtant je la sens bien. Vous-même le savez. Vous êtes très proche de lui, et je le sens, personne n'a jamais été aussi proche de lui que vous.**

 **-Que voulez vous dire ?**

 **-Il est comme un mâle solitaire, il n'a jamais connu l'attirance vers un autre de son espèce, maintenant que vous êtes ici, il ressent tout pleins d'émotions. Vous avez entendu son cœur ? Depuis quelques temps à chaque fois qu'il vous voit son cœur bat plus vite. Vous n'entendez peut être pas le votre mais je le sens plus rapide. Il vous fait de l'effet.**

 **-Il m'énerve. Cela est différent.**

 **-Je le vois mon cher, il est le partenaire idéal pour vous. Succombez-lui, vous savez que j'ai raison.**

 **-Peut être bien, mais … je refuse de lui céder aussi facilement. Il ne m'a pas encore prouvé sa puissance, il dit que ce soir il va me le prouver, je vais attendre d'ici là.**

 **-Mon petit. Il faut que je vous le dise.**

 **-Quoi donc Doyenne ?**

 **-La mort va venir me faucher dans quelques temps. Rapidement. Je ne peux rester plus longtemps.** _Harry se leva de son assise et attrapa délicatement sa compagne entre ses doigts._

 **-Non … pas vous …**

 **-J'ai fais mon temps mon petit. Je compte sur cet homme pour veiller sur vous, je le sais digne de confiance. Mes sens ne m'ont jamais trompé. Emmenez-moi dans la forêt. D'ici ce soir je mourais sûrement.**

 **-Bien Doyenne. Puisque c'est votre choix. »**

Déclara simplement Harry avant de se transformer en un serpent immense. Comme d'habitude, le basilic laissa une place dans sa gueule pour pouvoir transporter plus facilement la vipère. Ils ne perdirent pas de temps et sortirent de la salle, Voldemort se trouvait là, juste à deux pas de la salle du trône. Il questionna Harry du regard, ce dernier se contenta de regarder le sol avant de ramper vers l'extérieur.

La Doyenne était faible dans sa gueule, il le sentait, la respiration de la femelle ralentissait, son cœur se fit plus faible. La forêt se fit un doux tapis sur ses écailles, lorsqu'il fut assez éloigné de la demeure Serpentard il baissa la tête, ouvrit la gueule et le plus petit serpent en sortit.

Les serpents s'enroulèrent sur eux-mêmes, l'un mourant, et l'autre montant la garde comme une sentinelle protectrice. Harry voulait s'assurer que son guide puisse mourir tranquillement.

Dans le milieu d'après-midi, la Doyenne rendit son dernier souffle. Elle poussa un dernier soupir, un dernier sifflement, avant que son âme ne quitte son corps. La grosse tête du basilic s'abaissa vers le corps sans vie de la femelle, il le poussa gentiment mais aucune réaction … le corps était encore plus froid que d'habitude. Les yeux vitreux de la femelle le resteraient à jamais.

Le basilic, ne pouvant rien faire d'autre, rentra, le regard triste. Il se souvenait encore des derniers mots de la Doyenne, succomber à Voldemort ? Ce n'était pas une si mauvaise idée après tout, l'homme était assez vieux pour veiller à son tour sur lui, et ne se plaignait pas de son caractère insupportable comme pouvait le faire la Doyenne.

Reniflant l'air, Harry arriva à la salle du trône où tout le monde était réuni pour discuter de l'attaque, des prisonniers étaient présents et hurlèrent de terreur en voyant le grand basilic entrer. Il ne se retransforma pas en humain et se contenta de s'enrouler autour du trône de Voldemort et posa sa tête à même le sol, ses yeux verts fixés sur ce qu'il se passait. Le lord noir, comprenant son envie de ne parler à personne, ne lui adressa pas la parole. Se contentant s'établir le plan comme il se le devait, il tortura les prisonniers qui crièrent grâce sous la force de sa magie, mais à aucun moment Harry ne leva la tête pour être plus attentif à la scène. Il était là, mais absent à la fois.

Il venait de perdre sa plus fidèle alliée, celle qui l'avait élevé pour faire de lui ce qu'il était aujourd'hui. C'était elle la première qui avait compris que finalement, il avait besoin d'être un humain, même si c'était Voldemort qui lui avait insufflé cette idée, lorsqu'Harry avait subtilisé sa baguette au seigneur des ténèbres, il l'avait compris mais refuser de l'admettre. Même lorsqu'il avait choisi d'habiter ce lieu, il savait que cela cachait son envie profonde de découvrir les humains, sinon il aurait choisi un lieu dans la forêt, ou dans les montagnes comme chaque basilic.

Mais le fait qu'il avait choisi un vieux manoir, habité par des humains, le trahissait dans cette optique. Au plus profond de lui il voulait rester avec les humains, que Bellatrix continue ses douces caresses, il voulait continuer à rester proche de Voldemort, il voulait continuer à écouter les conversations des autres sorciers même s'il ne comprenait pas forcément tous les mots, il voulait continuer à être désagréable avec les plus jeunes pour que ceux-ci comprennent sa supériorité. Au fond de lui, ils savaient que tous ceux qui habitaient ce manoir étaient comme lui, ils faisaient partis de la maison de Serpentard, le serpent. Contrairement à tous les humains qu'ils avaient déjà rencontrés, le caractère de ceux qui étaient présents était plus semblable au sien.

Il n'avait pas vu le temps passé, plongé dans ses pensées, c'est une grande et douce main qui se posa sur sa gueule qui attira son attention. Il recule rapidement et était presque tenté de mordre la main de Voldemort pour cet affront mais n'en fit rien. Il remarqua qu'il n'y avait plus personne dans le lieu.

« **Que s'est-il passé ?**

 **-La mort est venue faucher la Doyenne.**

 **-Tu es triste ?** _Demanda le seigneur des ténèbres, concerné par la tristesse et la mollesse du serpent._

 **-Ca passera.**

 **-Celui que tu gardais aussi, il a été pris d'une forte fièvre, il n'y a pas survécu.**

 **-C'est vous qui l'avez tué n'est-ce pas ?**

 **-Tu m'agaçais à vouloir le garder. Où est-elle ?**

 **-Je l'ai emmené mourir dans la forêt. L'endroit le plus approprié pour elle …**

 **-Depuis combien de temps vous connaissez vous ?**

 **-Longtemps. Peu après que je me sois transformé, je l'ai rencontré. Elle m'a aidé à survivre.** _Harry reposa sa tête et Voldemort s'assit face à lui._

 **-Je comprends ce que tu ressens. J'ai aussi perdu des personnes plus ou moins proches.**

 **-Si vous le dites. Et vous savez aussi que je vais l'oublier rapidement pas vrai ?**

 **-Un serpent n'est pas supposé être guidé aussi longtemps. Les serpents sont fait pour oubliés rapidement, mais tu pourras faire comme les humains. Les humains viennent une fois par an sur la tombe de leurs défunts.**

 **-Pourquoi faire ?**

 **-Viens avec moi. »**

Déclara le seigneur des ténèbres en se levant et en tendant une main au plus jeune qui se transforma en humain pour la saisir.

« Accroche-toi bien. »

Ils transplanèrent.


	9. Chapter 9

**Whouah ! On est déjà à plus de 100 reviews alors que je viens de poster le chapitre 9 ! C'est incroyable, je sais que cette histoire date de très longtemps mais je suis actuellement très concentrée dessus, je suis déjà en train d'écrire le chapitre 10 ne vous en faites pas pour la parution, je promets de la finir, je ne dirais pas quand pour ne pas m'engager mais cette histoire m'emporte autant que vous à vrai dire ! Je suis totalement emporté par les personnages que je manipule moi-même, et je suis hyper contente d'avoir tant de retour positif ! Merci encore à ceux qui viennent de commencer de me lire, qui me lisent depuis le début et tout ça, c'est vraiment hyper motivant pour moi ! Encore merci et voilà la suite ^^**

Le sentiment d'oppression qui lui enserra le cœur durant le transplanage disparu rapidement, mais il faut pris d'un vertige, il posa sa main sur sa tête pour se reprendre et les mains de celui qui l'avait fait transplaner atterrir dans son dos pour le soutenir. Le basilic ne s'y était pas attendu, ses yeux étaient clos et il avait du mal à respirer.

Il se reprit néanmoins rapidement, ouvrant les yeux sur ce qui l'entourait, son attention se porta sur les tombes en marbres blanc face aux ruines de ce qui semblait être une ancienne maison coquette.

Harry se dégagea des bras du seigneur des ténèbres et s'en approcha, son cœur se serra en lisant les noms qui étaient écrits. James Potter. Lily Potter. Ces personnes avaient eu le même nom que lui, que ce que cela signifiait ? Il n'était pas étonné de savoir lire, après que Voldemort ait farfouillé dans sa tête, il était capable de bien des choses …

Son regard vert émeraude se tourna vers le plus âgé, perdu et cherchant des réponses.

« C'était tes parents. »

Les yeux du plus jeune s'écarquillèrent. Puis se reporta sur les mots gravés.

« _Parents du jeune Harry, ils étaient emplis d'amour et la Lumière de la Magie semblait les avoir bénis._

 _Ils sont morts en héros, protégeant leur jeune fils d'un danger des plus noirs. »_

Harry n'avait plus repensé à ses parents depuis longtemps, ils les avaient toujours vu comme incapables de le défendre, des être inutiles et les avaient rayés de sa mémoire à tout jamais. Le lord noir venait de raviver des souvenirs de lui enfants, de lui basilic. Il se souvenait avoir rêvé d'une humaine, il la rêvait rousse comme ce que son horrible tante lui avait dit, il rêvait de ce père protecteur et joueur qui lui apprendrait tout de la vie …

Il rêvait que le soir lorsqu'il venait de faire un cauchemar, il se levait et aller chercher affection dans des bras tendres et affectueux.

Il rêvait d'habiter un lieu qui était sien. Il rêvait de partager sa vie avec quelqu'un, lui qui avait été si seul dans la forêt avant qu'il ne trouve la Doyenne. Il se souvenait le froid qui enserrait son corps comme les menottes enserrent les mains d'un prisonnier, il se souvenait l'incompréhension qui le prenait en regardant un nouveau corps pétrifié à ses pieds, il se souvenait vouloir que les animaux et les humains puissent le regarder sans crainte.

Voldemort l'avait renvoyé à cette époque lointaine qu'il avait voulu oublié, cette époque bien loin dont il n'avait que très peu souvenirs vagues, des souvenirs vagues qui pourtant l'avait marqué au fer rouge pour son évolution dans sa vie.

Le jeune garçon s'était toujours renfermé sur lui-même, il avait voulu devenir froid et dur comme l'animal qu'il était, malgré tous les conseils de la Doyenne, cette dernière s'était toujours plainte de sa gentillesse et de sa sensibilité, elle le trouvait trop _humain._ Mais … c'était ce qu'il était. Un humain. Un sorcier. Un jeune garçon.

Une main se posa sur son épaule et son regard plongea dans le feu de sentiments qu'étaient les yeux du seigneur des ténèbres. Il parla.

« Ma mère est morte en me mettant au monde. Elle aurait pu m'abandonner, me tuer avant même que je ne sois conscient pour essayer de s'en sortir, mais elle ne l'a pas fait. Elle s'est sacrifié corps et âme dans l'espoir que je puisse voir la lumière du soleil. Et elle est morte en me donnant mon nom.

-Etrange qu'une mère appelle son fils Lord Voldemort. _Rétorqua Harry, sérieux dans son propos._

-Lord Voldemort est un surnom que j'ai pris, pour faire peur à la population. Je m'appelle Tom Marvolo Riddle. _Harry écarquilla les yeux de surprise._

-Tom. _Prononça t-il sérieusement._ C'est simple, mais plutôt joli. Comment mes parents sont ils morts ?

-En te protégeant de moi. Je voulais te tuer. Ils se sont battus, longtemps. Ta mère a hurlé de t'épargner, échangeant sa vie contre la tienne, mais je l'ai tué.

-Pourquoi ?

-A cause de l'avenir. Tu … selon une prophétie, tu aurais le pouvoir de me tuer. Et inversement.

-Comment ça ?

-Il est dit qu'on ne peut pas vivre, tant que l'autre survit.

-Pourtant … nous sommes en vie tous les deux. Qui a donc raconté un mensonge pareil ?

-Mon ennemi.

-Je comprends. »

Réplique calmement Harry en s'agenouillant devant la tombe, il caressa un moment l'écriture gravée sur la tombe de la femme qui lui avait donné la vie.

« D'après vous … aurait-elle été … fière de moi ? _Demande difficilement Harry en se relevant mais le regard toujours fixé sur le marbre._

-Très. Tu es devenu un beau jeune homme, puissant, fidèle à tes principes, tu es un battant. Je suis sûr qu'elle aurait été fière. Tu as survécu à tant d'épreuves qu'elle ne pourrait faire autrement.

-Croyez-vous encore en cette prophétie ? _Demanda Harry en relevant le regard vers le seigneur des ténèbres._

-Non, plus depuis que je t'ai vu. Je ne veux plus te tuer, tu es peut être menaçant, effrayant pour mon pouvoir, mais je suis attaché à toi. _Voldemort tendit une main et caressa la cicatrice du plus jeune._ Nous sommes liés par le destin, mais nous pouvons décider comment.

-Je ne crois pas au destin. Se faire dicter sa vie par ce genre de raisonnement me dégoûte au plus profond. Je veux croire que c'est nous qui avons le choix, que c'est nous qui choisissons notre vie. _Tom le regarda, un air attendri et un sourire compréhensif au visage._

-Je comprends tout à fait ton point de vue. »

Soudainement, un hurlement de pure rage retentit dans le lieu calme et agréable dans lequel ils étaient.

Harry se sépara du contact du seigneur des ténèbres et tourna le regard vers qui pouvait faire autant de bruit, ça l'avait effrayé, lui qui ne s'attendait à ce que personne n'intervienne dans ce moment avec Voldemort, enfin Tom.

« Comment osez-vous sale enfoiré ? »

Cria un homme aux cheveux sombres et aux yeux bleus pétillants de colère en approchant rapidement d'eux. Sirius Black s'était rapidement rendu sur les lieux en entendant les alarmes qu'il avait installés sur les tombes de James et Lily, pour prévenir d'un vandalisme quelconque. Au début il avait ignoré les sortilèges, se concentrant sur la réunion de l'Ordre, mais … ça avait persisté, ça ne pouvait donc pas un animal, c'était forcément autre chose.

Lorsqu'il transplana, il sut que Remus et certains membres de la famille Weasley allaient le suivre, peut être même Dumbledore mais il n'en n'était pas sûr, le vieil homme se faisait fatigué ces temps ci.

Lorsqu'il vu le seigneur des ténèbres ici, sur la tombe de ses amis décédés, il fut pris d'une haine immense, en plus, ce dernier était accompagné d'un de ses sales clébards qui semblait être sur le point d'être embrassé, non mais ils avaient du culot ! Déjà que deux personnes décédées se trouvaient là ! Voilà qu'ils allaient s'envoyer en l'air au même endroit, pensa Sirius au vu de la proximité des deux sorciers. Même s'il n'avait peut être pas la puissance nécessaire, il allait les tuer … il n'avait pas de mots pour décrire cet affront !

« Vous ici ! Non mais on aura tout vu par les couilles de Merlin ! _S'exclama Sirius, énervé comme jamais._

-Quelle vulgarité. _Déclara Harry avant de se tourner vers Voldemort._ Qui est-ce ? »

Demanda t-il d'une voix vaguement intéressé. Rapidement d'autres personnes arrivèrent, Remus Lupin, Arthur Weasley et ses fils Fred et Georges. Un Expelliarmus vola dans leur direction sans les atteindre avant que Sirius ne crie pour rallier tous les combattants de la Lumière et jeter des sorts sur les deux mages noirs. Harry se recula d'un pas, mais Voldemort lança un sort de protection de magie noire qui fit revenir les sorts à leurs propriétaires qui n'eurent pas le temps de l'esquiver. Heureusement aucun d'entre eux n'avaient eu la mauvaise idée de lancer un Avada. Chose qui aurait pu leur coûter la vie. Le plus jeune du combat leva un sourcil étonné de la nullité des combattants et s'approcha d'eux, ils étaient encore dans une vague inconscience.

Harry les fixa tour à tour, entre temps Voldemort avait confisqué leur baguette, le seigneur des ténèbres savait que s'il les laissait en vite, bien vite la rumeur comme quoi il s'était amouraché d'un adolescent allait se répandre dans le camp de la Lumière, ça ne lui faisait à vrai dire, ni chaud ni froid.

Le camp de la Lumière s'était réfugié chez les membres les plus nombre de l'Ordre, chez les Weasley, depuis que Bellatrix avait donné l'adresse du Quartier Général précédent, ils n'avaient plus été en sécurité, pas depuis que les mangemorts avaient installés un traceur sur les barrières, afin de savoir où transplanait chaque membre du poulet grillé.

« Pitoyable. _Rétorqua Harry._

-Je confirme. »

Acheva le lord des ténèbres.

« Attend moi ici, je vais les mettre dans mon cachot. »

L'animagi se contenta d'hocher la tête, laissant le maître des mangemorts transplaner en emportant les cinq hommes avec lui.

Un vieil homme apparut alors, Harry pencha la tête sur le côté, quel coïncidence pensa-t-il.

Dumbledore fut inquiet en ne voyant aucun des membres de son organisation, il y avait juste un jeune homme face à lui, sans doute de l'âge de Neville et les autres enfants qui étaient au Terrier en ce moment même. Le jeune sorcier était seul, mais ne semblait n'éprouver aucun sentiment particulier pour lui, d'habitude tout le monde le reconnaissait, éprouvait de l'admiration ou du dégoût pour lui, or ici … le visage de son vis-à-vis était complètement neutre. Dumbledore en était déboussolé. Puis il remarqua la cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front du jeune sorcier, Harry Potter.

Le jeune homme était en pleine forme, quasi adulte, et surtout, en vie ! Sous le choc Albus recula d'un pas, c'était impossible ! 13 ans qu'il était disparu et revoilà le plus jeune qui refaisait surface !

Il sortit sa baguette et la pointa en direction de l'animagi qui n'avait pas bougé, se contentant de le fixer. Alors que le vieillard allait lancer le premier sort, Harry ne perdit pas son temps et fit un pas sur le côté pour l'esquiver. Aussitôt, le plus jeune s'élança sur le plus vieux, ses dents trouvèrent un aspect animal. Il sauta sur le vieux, le faisant tomber et lui attrapa la main qui tenait sa baguette avant de le mordre violemment, n'hésitant pas à lui arracher un des doigts.

Albus hurla de douleur, mais en voyant Voldemort revenir, sans doute pour chercher Harry, il transplana vers le Terrier.

Dumbledore eut de la chance, Harry, ne supportant pas le transplanage, s'écarta de lui et dévida le contenu de son estomac à quelques centimètres de là. Dans son vomi, on voyait un des doigts de Dumbledore.

Toutes les personnes présentes se levèrent et se précipitèrent vers les arrivants, leurs baguettes à la main, Albus hurlait sa douleur, dû au venin de basilic mais cria tout de même.

« Il nous le faut vivant ! »

Il y avait une dizaine de personnes face à lui, une cacophonie régnait dans la petite maison des Weasley, Harry sortit sa baguette, plus pour faire comme les autres que pour une réelle utilité, et menaça les sorciers présents avec.

L'attention du basilic se reporta sur un phœnix qui vola vers son propriétaire et commença à verser des larmes sur sa main mordue. Harry se retrouvait acculé, Dumbledore se releva, sous son regard dégoûté.

« Baisse ta baguette jeune homme, nous ne te voulons aucun mal. »

Le basilic fit semblant de la baisser avant de sauter sur l'homme à la barbe blanche, le frappant violemment au ventre avant de se tourner vers une femme à l'air strict, coiffé d'un chignon, il lui attrapa les cheveux et pointa sa baguette vers le cou de celle-ci avant de se reculer sous le regard effrayé de toutes les autres personnes présentes.

« Je t'en prie, Harry … »

Prononça difficilement le directeur de Poudlard, le regard humide et inquiet pour sa fidèle sous directrice qui n'osait pas bouger. Le basilic avait été rapide, très rapide, et Maugrey était effrayé de voir ce que le jeune avait pu faire en moins de 30 secondes, et ce sans aucune magie. Et le jeune … s'appelait Harry ? Comme Harry Potter ?

Du sang coulait de sa bouche, ses yeux brillants de colère, de haine, de détermination le rendait encore plus effrayant, son aura était sombre, animal, forte et puissante, elle rappelait à tous l'aura que trop vu du seigneur des ténèbres, chacun se demandait s'ils s'avaient eu un contact.

Ses bras fins, semblaient néanmoins puissants, ses jambes étaient écartés, prêtes à s'adapter au moindre changement d'attitude de ses ennemis. Ses mains, petites, semblaient tenir avec force la baguette qui lui servait d'arme. Il était concentré sur ce qu'il avait face à lui, en particulier Dumbledore qu'il savait d'instinct le chef de cette petite troupe de peureux qui se cachaient les uns derrière les autres au lieu d'avoir le courage de l'affronter. Harry n'en pouvait plus que personne ne bougeait, le pouls de la femme entre ses anneaux était rapide, elle avait peur et ça pouvait se comprendre, sa baguette était brûlante de l'envie de tuer entre ses doigts sans qu'il ne la contrôle.

Dumbledore ne savait pas quoi faire, il avait l'impression de se retrouver face à un animal sauvage, la découverte du jeune Potter était un élément de surprise qu'il n'avait pas pris en compte en venant sur le lieu où Sirius avait transplané quelques minutes avant lui, quand il l'avait vu, Dumbledore avait tout de suite compris à qui il avait à faire. Un être sauvage, indomptable qui ne se laisserait pas faire, son comportement le démontrait très bien. De même, le vieil ne comprenait pas comment une morsure, si puissante soit elle, pouvait elle faire si mal, il se sentait défaillir de fatigue alors qu'il ne le devrait pas, il devait rester debout pour guider ses amis et ses compagnons de guerre, s'il ne le faisait pas qui le ferait ? Neville était encore trop jeune …

Sa baguette tremblait entre ses doigts, pas par la peur mais par le sentiment de brûlure qui parcourait encore ses veines de la morsure qui lui avait été infligée. Il avait mal, ses membres tout engourdis semblaient demander grâce, et ce malgré l'intervention de Fumseck. Il sentait l'évanouissement le guetter, mais Harry était un tel danger pour eux, il savait bien que le jeune homme n'hésiterait pas à tous les tuer, comme le laissait penser son regard effrayant, mais Albus n'avait pas réfléchi, en le voyant il avait fallu qu'il sorte sa baguette pour essayer de jeter au jeune homme un sort d'endormissement et ensuite l'amener ici pour le questionner, mais le jeune homme s'était mépris de ses intentions et l'avait mordu, Albus avait paniqué en voyant le regard meurtrier de Voldemort au loin.

Ils restèrent un moment à se regarder en chien de faïence avant que Dumbledore ne s'avance, les mains levées, en signe de paix, même s'il lui manquait un doigt, d'ailleurs son sang coulait au sang comme une fontaine, il n'avait rien pour arrêter le saignement et les regards choqués des autres membres de l'Ordre n'aidaient le vieillard en aucune façon.

« Ecoute, nous ne te voulons aucun mal. Il y a pleins d'ordres sorciers ici, même si tu le voulais, je ne te laisserais pas partir, j'ai besoin de réponse.

-Je sors d'ici si je veux vieil homme. Personne ne pourrait m'en empêcher, même pas vous.

-Je veux juste des informations. Discuter avec toi. Relâche Minerva tu veux ?

-Jamais de la vie. _Affirma t-il en appuyant plus fort sur la carotide de la vieille femme._

-Tu ne me laisse pas le choix. »

La marronne Weasley murmura un mot et soudainement, Harry ne se sentit pas bien.

Minerva s'enfuit de son étreinte sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire, il voyait flou, sa tête lui faisait un mal terrible, concentré à rester debout et à garder sa baguette en main, il ne remarque que vaguement qu'on lui menotta les mains.


	10. Chapter 10

Voldemort n'en pouvait plus de cette colère sourde qui pulsait dans ses veines, son Harry … SON Harry … ! Enlevé par cette imbécile, cet enfoiré, ce gros enculé de Dumbledore ! Oui il était vulgaire, mais par les couilles de Serpentard, on parlait de son … de son compagnon là ! Oui Harry ne lui avait pas dit oui, mais il aurait pu, chaque soir, frustré et seul dans son grand lit, Tom imaginait le corps fin et élancé au côté du sien. Il s'imaginait le toucher et lui faire mille et unes douces tortures corporelles.

Il poussa un hurlement de rage, il l'avait enlevé, Harry ne savait même pas transplaner ! Il savait que le jeune serpent allait s'en sortir, quoi qu'il fasse, il savait que le serpent allait s'échapper, sans doute par un moyen sournois, et en tuant tous ses geôliers, ils étaient sans doute au Terrier. Voldemort savait qu'il n'avait que quelques heures pour retrouver Harry, faute de quoi, ce dernier allait sans doute recouvrer la liberté et il ne pourrait plus jamais le retrouver, retrouver un serpent était quasi impossible si ce dernier ne le voulait pas. Harry serait capable de l'abandonner, il le savait, Harry n'hésiterait pas à s'enfoncer dans la forêt sans lui dire adieu, sans lui avoir fait confiance, il en était hors de question pour Voldemort.

Par tous les moyens possibles le seigneur des ténèbres allait le retrouver. Puis tuer Dumbledore. Dumbledore qui avait franchi une limite invisible en s'en prenant directement à celui qui l'attirait, certes le vieillard avait sans doute seulement vu Harry Potter, le jeune homme disparu depuis si longtemps et le directeur de Poudlard ignorait qu'il avait à faire à un basilic déguisé en humain, Dumbledore ignorait qu'il venait de toucher la corde sensible de Voldemort en kidnappant son basilic à lui.

Au moins, il savait qu'Harry avait fait du mal au directeur, la morsure qu'il lui avait infligé avait suffit à arracher l'un des doigts du vieillard comme il l'avait vu avant qu'il ne disparaisse dans un tourbillon, Voldemort savait que le directeur était encore en vie, après tout ce dernier possédait un phœnix. Cependant il espérait que son ennemi de toujours avait bien souffert avec le poison du basilic et que la perte de son doigt était définitive et qu'il ne pourrait plus repousser malgré tout ce qu'il pourrait faire, il n'aurait qu'à prévenir Severus pour que ce dernier l'en empêche et qu'il lui donne de mauvaise potion, la meilleure idée de la dernière minute pensa-t-il amèrement en transplanant pour rejoindre son domicile. Il se dépêcha de prévenir le potionniste de la situation qui hocha la tête avant de partir vers le Terrier et avoir des nouvelles de ce qu'il se passait, en compagnie de Bellatrix et Rodolphus, il partit en direction des cachots.

Son intention ferme de torturer ses nouveaux prisonniers était ferme dans sa tête. Il fallait qu'il découvre où était ce foutu terrier où ces misérables se terraient.

Pendant plusieurs heures, Harry fut endormi. Depuis peu, les Weasley avaient installés des pièges dans la demeure pour prévenir une quelconque intrusion et aujourd'hui ça leur avait bien servi. Eux qui faisaient parti de l'Ordre en était complètement immunisé mais pour ceux qui ne l'étaient pas … un gaz se répandait dans toute la pièce et endormait tous les intrus. Harry n'en n'avait pas réchappé.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il était dans un sous-sol, poussiéreux, terreux et il était menotté. Des menottes solides qui l'empêchaient de faire toute magie, il s'en était rendu compte en voulant rassembler cette dernière et briser les bouts de fer qui l'enfermait ici. Il n'avait plus sa baguette sur lui, mais au moins il était vivant.

Bande de lâches, pensa-t-il. Ne pas oser le tuer était une grave erreur qui pourrait leur coûter cher. Ils allaient payer pour ce qu'ils lui avaient fait, et pour cela, il savait qu'il fallait tuer la propriétaire des lieux avant de s'attaquer aux autres, Molly Weasley était celle qui avait activé le piège, s'il parvenait à la tuer avant, rien ne l'empêcherait plus de quitter cet endroit minable dans lequel le vieillard l'avait emmené.

Au moins sa bouche était épargnée de toute prison, une erreur de plus, surtout quand ces sorciers avaient vu ce qu'il avait fait à Dumbledore, bande de débiles, pensa-t-il. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de les insulter, au moins Voldemort lui avait laissé le choix de rester dans sa demeure, lui poser des questions ? On se foutait de lui !

Il réessaya de détruire les menottes, se faisant mal au passage, il grogna et hurla sa rage. La tête tournée vers le haut, où de son ouïe serpentine il entendait les pas de quelqu'un, il hurla des insultes, dans le but de les faire réagir.

Quelques instants plus tard, il comprit qu'un sort devait sans doute bloquer sa voix, mais il était toujours aussi énervé et le leur ferait bien savoir, jusqu'à ce que cette bonne femme descende venir le voir. Il savait qu'elle viendrait. Et tôt ou tard, elle tombera morte à cause de ses crocs, il se le promit à lui-même.

Assis dans son coin, le visage tourné vers un mur, Harry restait complètement immobile, sa respiration était à peine visible sous le tissu qui recouvrait son torse. Ses yeux ouverts, semblaient presque mort tant ses longs cils ne bougeaient pas. Ses mains posés sur ses genoux repliés ne bougeaient pas, immobiles, semblant froides de toute vie.

Quelqu'un descendit. Les marches craquaient sous son poids. Ce n'était pas celle qu'il voulait, c'était un pas plus … plus léger. Un homme de son âge.

Son regard se ficha sur le corps du nouvel arrivant, le déstabilisant avec succès, clébard, pensa Harry. C'était un jeune homme brun, les yeux noisettes, habillé sobrement d'une simple chemise et d'un jean. Le regard d'Harry, était rivé sur lui, se décalant pour suivre les pas de l'écolier de Poudlard. Neville se sentait mal à l'aise sous une telle intensité qu'il n'avait que rarement ressentie. Le jeune homme face à lui ne bougeait pas, ça le rendait mal à l'aise, d'autant qu'il savait qu'attacher quelqu'un ne se faisait pas, il avait été demandé par Dumbledore, ce dernier au bord de l'épuisement lui avait demandé de venir discuter avec Harry, pour commencer une amitié peut être, et avoir des renseignements sur ce que le brun pouvait avoir vécu. Et aussi savoir pourquoi il était avec Voldemort.

Severus n'avait jamais fait mention du jeune Potter dans ses rapports, Dumbledore se demandait bien pourquoi, après tout, Potter aurait dû être tué par le seigneur des ténèbres non ? Le vieillard se le demandait, après tout Tom avait bien essayé une fois, il aurait pu réessayer et cette fois réussir non ? C'était une question qui resterait peut être à jamais sans réponse, mais ce qui était sûr, c'était que devant les ruines de la maison qui avait vu sa première année, Harry attendait Voldemort. Il l'attendait et ne semblait pas vouloir aller ailleurs, il ne s'était même pas approché des ruines, se contentant de rester devant la tombe de ses parents décédés, cela posait beaucoup de questions au directeur de l'école d'Angleterre qui ne savait plus où donner de la tête.

Surtout avec 5 membres de l'ordre qui avaient disparus, sans doute emporté par le démoniaque Tom Riddle, pour collecte d'informations, ou pire, pour mourir misérablement dans les cachots de l'ancien Serpentard. Albus craignait le pire pour eux, surtout que maintenant ils avaient Harry avec eux, cela pourrait leur porter préjudice. Il ne connaissait pas la relation entre Voldemort et le jeune Potter, mais si Voldemort ne serait-ce qu'un minimum attaché au plus jeune, il y avait fort à parier pour que l'Angleterre toute entière paye pour cet affront. Et par Merlin, que le pays n'était pas prêt pour une colère de l'effrayant mage noir. L'esprit embrumé de toutes ces questions, Albus sombra dans une inconscience bienveillante.

Neville n'avait toujours pas engagé la conversation.

Il hésitait à comment s'y prendre, certes, Dumbledore lui avait donné des consignes vagues à suivre, pour avoir ce qu'il voulait savoir du jeune Potter, mais sous ce regard puissant, Neville n'arrivait pas à ouvrir la bouche. Lui qui était réputé puissant, qui tenait tête au mage noir, ne savait pas comment s'y prendre. Le jeune homme face à lui dégageait une telle colère qu'il ne savait pas quoi dire pour empêcher un carnage, un carnage qui allait arriver il en était sûr, et il en était effrayé, l'endormissement d'Harry n'était lié qu'à la chance il le ressentait.

Le sorcier face à lui dégageait une telle animalité et une telle bestialité qu'il l'imaginait très bien tuer tous les membres présents dans le Terrier, et ce sans remords. Et le Longdubat au plus profond de lui, savait qu'il ne pourrait pas l'en empêcher. Il déclara d'une voix tremblante après avoir passé cinq minutes à fixer le Potter complètement immobile.

« Je m'appelle Neville Longdubat. Tu es ?

-Ton futur tueur. _Déclara Harry froidement, sans cligner des yeux. Neville frissonna d'horreur à ce propos._

-Ton nom je veux dire ?

-Harry Potter. _Répondit le prisonnier toujours aussi immobile._

-Tu sais pourquoi tu es là, Harry ?

-Vous voulez des « réponses », et crois moi, vous ne les aurez pas. Parce que je ne les ai pas. Et Neville, je vais te faire mal, très mal. _Toujours aussi impassible, Neville retint un énième frisson, il était épouvanté par ce que pouvait dire l'autre garçon de son âge._

-Comment ça tu ne les as pas ?

-Vous voulez savoir où est Voldemort, ce qu'il prévoit de faire, qui il prévoit de tuer. Je ne sais rien de tout ça.

-Pourtant le professeur Dumbledore dit que tu l'attendais au cimetière, pourquoi tu l'attendais ? D'ailleurs, que ce que tu faisais sur la tombe de tes parents ?

-Comme tout le monde, je leur rendais visite. Et toi Neville, tu rends visite à tes parents ?

-Et bien … ça fait longtemps que je n'y suis pas allé, mais oui je vais les voir. _Neville s'installa à même le sol, assis face au prisonnier._ Ca fait longtemps que tu connais Tu-sais-qui ?

-Assez longtemps pour l'appeler Voldemort. _Neville sursaute et s'exclama._

-Ne l'appelle pas comme ça ! Il va venir nous tuer … enfin si tu ne nous tue pas avant. _Marmonna l'hériter des Longdubat pour lui-même._ C'est un homme dangereux, tu n'as pas peur de lui ?

-Evidemment que non, c'est un idiot imbu de lui-même, parfois il me donne envie de vomir.

-Il tue des gens, alors évidemment qu'il te donne envie de vomir … tu sais où il habite ?

-Même si je le saurais, je ne dirais rien.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu le protège ?

-Parce qu'il habite au même endroit que moi, et que j'adore cet endroit. Je ne vois pas d'autre raison. _Avoua Harry en levant les yeux au ciel._

-D'a-d'accord … _Concéda Neville, effrayé par cette phrase. Qui pourrait aimer le manoir infâme de Vous-savez-qui ? »_

Avant que le Gryffondor ne puisse poser une autre question, un hurlement de pure douleur se fit entendre à l'étage, un hurlement qui glaça le sang de Neville. Il semblait venir de dehors la maison, si les habitants ne pouvaient pas entendre ce qu'il se passait dans le sous sol, lui pouvait parfaitement entendre ce puissant hurlement, hurlement qui semblait venir du profond de l'âme de quelqu'un, qui était le synonyme même de l'agonie, malgré sa peur, son angoisse, Neville se leva, et se dirigea en haut, où il aurait forcément des réponses à cette douleur si effrayante que quelqu'un pouvait éprouver.

Voldemort n'avait pas perdu de temps pour rejoindre les cachots en compagnie de Bella et Rodolphus, il lui fallait retrouver Harry ! Harry son … il allait penser son rayon de soleil mais le petit brun ne l'était pas, il était une personne que Voldemort avait l'habitude de voir tous les jours, avait l'habitude de se faire insulter par lui, c'est Harry qui inspirait ses coups les plus tordus, le soir dans son lit alors qu'il était seul dans le froid de la solitude, c'était Harry sous la forme fantomatique brûlante d'un rêve qui lui tenait compagnie, et personne d'autre. Le jeune basilic lui était irremplaçable, hors de question de laisser Dumby lui mettre la main dessus et vouloir lui changer les idées.

Par Merlin ! Ce maudit clébard de Black était arrivé au moment le plus propice à un baiser ! Pensa-t-il. Il aurait pu se baisser, poser ses lèvres sur celles douces et pulpeuses de son vis-à-vis que ce dernier l'aurait laissé faire, mais non, ce foutu Black avait choisi ce moment pour débarquer par transplanage dans le foutu but de protéger une tombe vieille d'une dizaine d'années ! Le seigneur des ténèbres l'avouait, il perdait son calme, il avait des envies de meurtres, en fait il voulait tuer tout le monde de cette foutue planète, mais bordel de cul, Harry était sur le point de lui céder ! Du moins il en était convaincu.

Il n'en pouvait plus de son propre énervement, il s'énervait lui-même, sa baguette le démangeait cruellement, autant sa baguette magique que … enfin voilà, il était très frustré.

Il alla voir ses plus jeunes prisonniers, les jumeaux. Il entra dans la pièce, heureux de les sentir épouvantés à son approche, ils étaient collés l'un à l'autre, tentant vainement l'un comme l'autre de se rassure face à la mort qui les attendaient bientôt en la personne de Voldemort. D'ailleurs ce dernier ordonna vaguement à Bella et son mari d'aller torturer Sirius, Arthur et le loup garou, mais toutefois de les garder en vie.

Tom referma la porte derrière lui, les sortilèges s'activant automatiquement à la fermeture de celle-ci, on parle ici de sortilèges de verrouillage et de silence, il ne faudrait pas que tout le manoir entende les hurlements qui allaient suivre. Voldemort était cruel de torturer d'aussi jeunes personnes, mais quand on l'énervait, il n'avait plus aucunes limites morales. Il demanda d'une voix glaciale.

« Qui de vous deux se dévouent à mourir ? _Il s'approcha d'eux, d'une magie sans baguette les posta sur les jambes et les dévisagea._ Je promets que je laisserais l'autre en vie. _Aucun des deux ne répondit, se contentant de se jeter un regard. Voldemort lança un sort de magie noire, transperçant leur peau, faisant gicler leur sang._ Répondez. Ou vous mourez tous les deux. »

Les deux frères hurlèrent, à l'unisson, comme un seul et même corps souffrait. Ils posèrent un genou à terre, mais refusèrent de parler.

Après quelques minutes de ce traitement, Fred, qui était l'aîné, le plus ouvert, le plus extraverti, celui qui avait toutes les idées de blague, se dévoua. Il acceptait de mourir pour sauver Georges. Le second avait toujours été caché par son frère jumeau aîné et ne s'en était jamais plaint, se complaisant ainsi, mais s'il y a bien une chose qu'il refusait, c'était de voir mourir son frère, surtout par sa faute. Il cria au seigneur des ténèbres de refuser, de les tuer tous les deux, mais le grand homme à la magie noire déclara que l'autre roux … avait fait son choix.

Le brun s'approcha du plus jeune qui était à genoux devant lui, souffrant le martyr, son sang coulant sur les quatre murs du cachot ainsi que celui de son frère, et quant bien même il arrivait à sortir vivant de ce lieu de torture, Fred savait qu'il allait mourir, il avait été plus torturé que Georges, lui qui était l'aîné des deux, avait été plus facilement été pris pour cible. Fred peinait à garder la tête droite, sa tête voulait se laisser balader, son corps voulait s'affaisser dans la poussière pour enfin mourir, mais sa fierté l'en empêchait.

La baguette du seigneur des ténèbres entre les deux yeux, il n'avait plus peur de souffrir, il n'avait plus peur de se sacrifier pour Georges. Il ne ressentait plus qu'une grande paix intérieure en sachant que sa vie allait servir à quelque chose.

« Adieu Georges. »

Prononça t-il en regardant le seigneur des ténèbres en plein dans les yeux, ce dernier ne perdit pas de temps et lui lança un maléfice inconnu de Georges, le corps du roux retomba mollement en arrière, vite rattrapé par son jumeau.

« Non, non, non, Fred, reste avec moi ! Tu m'entends ? Fred ! »

Fred le regardait, le regard dans le vague, sans vraiment le voir. Sa bouche s'ouvrit dans l'espoir de parler, mais rien n'en sortait. Ses yeux semblaient pleurer tout ce qu'il ne pourrait pas vivre en une larme solitaire et cette larme semblait avouer tout un discours à Georges qui le compris aussitôt, quoi qu'il ait choisi, quoi qu'il ait dit au seigneur des ténèbres, Fred n'était pas prêt à mourir, il était trop jeune pour ça, il avait tant de choses à voir, à expérimenter, à ressentir. Georges lui, le pouvait encore, Fred lui suppliait de cette larme de le faire pour lui, de le faire pour eux deux. Et en même temps, Fred lui faisait ses adieux, eux qui n'avaient jamais été séparé plus que quelques jours … Fred demandait à Georges d'être courageux pour toute cette vie à venir, le lien entre jumeaux était puissant et il n'était pas rare qu'à la mort de l'un d'eux, l'autre se laisse mourir de chagrin. Dans cette unique larme qui avait coulé sur sa joue, le plus vieux des deux, demanda au plus jeune de ne pas céder à cette tentation trop facile de mettre fin à ses jours, de quelques façons que ce soit … il lui demandait de vivre tourné vers l'avenir et de l'oublier dans le néant du passé, mais Georges savait qu'il ne le pourrait jamais, pas après avoir passé toute sa vie en compagnie de son jumeau.

Ce frère qui lui était si semblable, si identique mais pourtant différent en bien des points. Georges se savait couard, peureux et incapable de vivre sans son frère, des larmes coulaient librement de ses yeux si bleus et autrefois si innocent, Fred lui, n'aurait plus jamais les yeux pétillants. Il ne lui sourirait plus de cette manière qui sous entendait qu'il préparait un plan. Plus jamais personne ne pourrait finir ses phrases, ou alors les commencer, son complice de vie était décédé dans ses bras. Le hurlement de son âme meurtrie était si intense qu'il pensait qu'il allait mourir lui aussi, mais pas de ses blessures physiques mais de la blessure grave de son esprit.

Georges leva une main tremblante et ferma à tout jamais les yeux de Fred.

Voldemort lui, se contenta d'un geste de la main, de renflouer un peu les réserves magiques de Georges, ce dernier, surpris, les larmes aux yeux leva le regard vers lui.

« Pars. »

Déclara simplement Tom, le roux restant ne se fit pas prier et transplana, grâce à la magie du propriétaire du lieu il avait le droit de transplaner depuis les cachots.

Un sourire sadique aux lèvres, Voldemort patientait maintenant pour une heure plus propice à l'attaque. Finalement, ses prisonniers les plus jeunes, allaient lui servir. Même si un était décédé, c'était une bénédiction pour lui que les roux n'y connaissaient rien en magie noire.

 **Je suis très contente et très surprise de l'engouement que peut provoquer ma fanfiction, je lis toutes vos reviews et elles me font chaud au cœur. Je suis tout de même fière de moi, je ne sais pas si ça se voit, mais mes chapitres sont de plus en plus longs, passant du simple 2000 tout doucement je me rapproche du 3000 et je suis quand même très fière de moi, ça peut paraître pas grand-chose, mais j'espère que les chapitres suivants auront la chance de se voir un petit 3500 voir 4000, du moins j'essaierais )**

 **A plus tard pour le nouveau chapitre.**


	11. NOTE

Bonsoir, ceci est une note et non pas un chapitre. Elle disparaîtra dès demain pour une meilleure clarté de mon écrit, mais je voulais proposer un petit jeu.

Comme vous l'avez sans doute remarqué dans le chapitre précédent, Voldemort a un petit plan derrière la tête en ce qui concerne les jumeaux Weasley, comme on peut le voir à la fin, il ne fait pas tout ce qu'il a fait par hasard, vous suivez toujours ?

Je vous propose donc de mettre ici vos commentaires, ou sur mon facebook, un commentaire pour essayer de trouver ce qu'il manigance, oh la la, que ce que ça peut être ?

Je vous mets ici mon profil facebook si vous êtes intéressés : . .dAki/

Et bien sûr, je vous vois tout au fond, mais à quoi cela sert il ? A vrai dire, tout est déjà imbriqué dans ma tête, je sais comment je vais l'écrire, mais pour une fois, et changé un peu de mon mutisme, j'ai trouvé intéressant qu'on pourrait faire ce petit jeu.

La personne qui se rapprochera le plus de la réponse, aura le droit de mon poser une question sur ce qu'il va se passer ensuite, un spoil en gros.

Si vous voulez autre chose, merci de le mettre dans votre commentaire/review/sur facebook que je le sache quand même x)

D'ici demain soir j'enverrais un message privé au grand gagnant, pour ceux qui ne sont pas inscrit je vous invite à me trouver sur facebook et le mettre sur la publication dédiée à cet effet. J'espère que vous serez nombreux à participer mais si vous ne le faites pas, sachez que le chapitre suivant arrive demain.

Bisous mes loulous ;)


End file.
